


What's Oxygen on the Weekend?

by ChristianCat



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Eventual Fluff, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Rentboys, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristianCat/pseuds/ChristianCat
Summary: Harry knew this boy’s name was Gary, but he went by Eggsy. He was bright but unsuccessful and prone to giving up. Despite that, he was loyal, probably why he was in the mess he was in. Harry wished he could be seducing this handsome specimen of a boy under different circumstances, where the honesty of his intent was not seen as immoral and unethical.
 In which Harry Hart uses Eggsy Unwin to bring down an illegal sex club.





	1. He's a Gun for Hire

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much work to do yet here I am sinning :) Anyway let me know what you think of this! I'll try and get it done fairly quickly but who knows :)
> 
> Story Title: Chasin' Honey - Wild Party

By day, Eggsy Unwin was an average young man who worked at a bar to keep himself busy. Anyone who knew Eggsy in any intimate detail knew he didn’t have want for anything. He had an attractive partner with money to keep him afloat. Eggsy just worked so that he’d have something to do while his partner was at the office. 

Most days at the bar were quiet. It was a crumbling old pub that had a couple of regulars who drank from dawn to dusk, but other than that it was usually empty. He worked the afternoon shift, from twelve until half five. The hours were perfect for him, they rotated around his boyfriend’s schedule. 

By night, this happy demeanor of a boy slipped. At half five, Eggsy left the bar and returned to his boyfriend’s home, where he knew there would be a pair of sexy underwear laid out on the bed for him, along with any additional items he should wear. Then it was off to another bar - the one his boyfriend owned; where he’d be expected to provide paying patrons of the club with anything they desired. Every day, Eggsy was surprised with a new kink or fetish, some he wasn’t comfortable with at all.

Eggsy met Charlie at his bar when he applied for a job as a bartender. Their relationship blossomed from nowhere, as suddenly and unexpectedly as a shower on a sunny day. Eggsy had no idea that the bar he now worked for hired escorts, and Charlie thought he would be perfect for the job. Eggsy ‘worked’ until Charlie said he’d done enough for one night, and took him home to recover under a warm shower. This varied from night to night. Sometimes Charlie was so occupied elsewhere that it’d be hours before he remembered his boy was being sold for sex. Other nights he’d been taken by a random jealousy and possessiveness and would be keen to reclaim Eggsy before he was ruined. 

Recovery was the worst stage. Charlie would drive while he sat shivering in the passenger seat, sore from head to toe. When they got back to their flat, Charlie would help him get to their front door, then abandon him to sort himself out. So Eggsy would run a bath and sit under the spray of the shower, waiting for the sensation to return to his aching muscles. Then he’d make himself something quick to eat and sit on the couch, wondering if Charlie was going to come and tell him he did a good job. 

Eggsy didn’t know any of the other boys that worked for Charlie. When he worked the bar, he met some of the dancers and strippers, they all seemed nice enough, but he never met the ones who were paid for sex. Nonetheless, Charlie often told him that he was the crowning jewel of the business, the one that kept the punters coming back for more. 

“Honestly, babe, if it weren’t for you this place would’ve gone bust. We’ve got more members now than ever before and it’s all thanks to you and your pretty ass,” He would say, wrapping an arm around Eggsy’s waist to squeeze the asset in question and kiss his cheek. Eggsy hated it when he spoke about him in such a vulgar manner. It made him feel less attractive, like a slab of meat and nothing else. 

Charlie insisted that it was Eggsy who kept his business up and running, but every time he mentioned it his confidence dipped lower and lower until he felt like he was nothing more than Charlie’s sex toy. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if Charlie showed some interest in him, outside of his benefits for his business. Eggsy couldn’t remember the last time Charlie lay him down in their bed and made love to him. The last time he had sex with Charlie, three other men were present.

***

Harry Hart was only slightly uncomfortable to be in such a dingy little pub. It was the kind of place that busied up at night but until then, it was eerie and quiet. The only sounds were the music from the stereo and the rain pattering against the glass of the window. The regulars didn’t even seem to notice him when he walked in. 

Behind the bar was the bright young thing he came to see. The boy regarded him with a polite customer service smile and rent boy eyes that scanned him up and down. He kept his composure has he approached, noting his eyes were a mixture of seawater and ice. 

Harry knew this boy’s name was Gary, but he went by Eggsy. He was bright but unsuccessful and prone to giving up. Despite that, he was loyal, probably why he was in the mess he was in. Harry wished he could be seducing this handsome specimen of a boy under different circumstances, where the honesty of his intent was not seen as immoral and unethical. Whilst studying the boy’s file, he’d gradually found himself falling for him, for the strength in his jawline and the sex that just lingered in his eyes. He was a handsome and kind hearted individual, who didn’t deserve his situation. 

“What can I get for y’?” He asked, leaning on the bar in an almost defensive position. Harry made a point to admire the broadness of his shoulders and the biceps bulging through his shirt. 

“A pint of Guinness, please,” Harry replied, taking the seat opposite him. His eyes followed Eggsy’s every movement with wonder and faint arousal. 

He set his drink down in front of him and accepted the handful of change. He leant back on the other side of the bar and regarded Harry with a smirk, arms folded in front of his broad chest. “What’s a good lookin’ bloke like yourself doin’ round here?” 

_Flirting already? Your Charlie wouldn’t be too happy, my dear boy._

Harry gave his sexiest smirk in return; the one that made even seasoned sex workers like Eggsy weak at the knees. He knew it was effective when Eggsy’s cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. “I’ve had a rather difficult morning, I came here to unwind,”

Eggsy’s confident smirk returned but the flirt dropped from his eyes and his shoulders. It was like he finally relaxed, or remembered that his boyfriend would skin him alive if he knew Eggsy was eyeing up other men. Charlie would be furious if he knew Eggsy was on his knees without getting consent from him first. “I see, y’ jus’ here to pretend the outside world don’t exist,” 

Harry nodded in confirmation and ignored the inaudible _‘me too’_ that left his lips. He sipped his drink and made sure Eggsy knew he was looking at him with lust and hunger. 

The boy seemed nervous under the scrutiny, as if he’d never been admired with such intensity before. Harry knew that wasn’t the case, that Eggsy had been naked in a room of three or four other men, all of whom wanted to fuck him. Was his gaze more loving than sexual? Indeed the boy’s file had stirred a protective sense in him, but he was well enough trained to get him to bed and wrangle vital information out of him. 

“Y’ lookin’ at me like y’ expect somethin’,” Eggsy said at last, leaning in so that only Harry could hear. The spark had relighted in his eyes.

Harry smiled innocently. “I’m simply admiring, dear boy,” He replied, taking another sip. 

Eggsy raised and eyebrow, unconvinced. He scanned Harry’s face, tongue flicking out across his lower lip. He took in the sharpness of his jawline and the softness of his dark hair, noting the blond streaks of sunlight. A part of him felt guilty for using this pretty thing to discover secrets, but it wouldn’t be the first time he’d been used. 

“Well, y’ want somethin’, I can tell- here,” Eggsy reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. Harry already had a copy. He already knew the details of the club and its owner. He knew every single patron and worker, and had decided that Eggsy (being Charlie Hesketh’s partner and his prized asset) would be his best route in. It almost sickened him, that his sweet, innocent creature had fallen into such a mess of a life. “Just ask for Eggsy at the bar,” He pushed the card under Harry’s glass and winked. 

“You see, my dear, if I was looking for what you’re offering, I wouldn’t want to go to a club full of other people, I’d prefer you to come to me,” Harry said nonchalantly, ignoring the card. Eggsy frowned and tilted his head to the side. 

“I ain’t available any other way, sweetheart,” Eggsy replied almost defensively. Harry pretended to be disappointed. “Unless y’ willing to pay double,” 

Perfect. Harry had Eggsy right where he wanted him. “How much would you be wanting?” He lowered his voice and glanced around the bar, pretending to be nervous for anyone listening in. 

Eggsy shrugged. “Depends on what y’ want, ain’t got a starting price,” 

In truth, Eggsy had no idea how much he was worth. Charlie negotiated his price for him. Some of Charlie’s closest friends were allowed Eggsy for free, or hired him for parties. These were the men who treated Eggsy most like an object. Sometimes, Charlie would charge extortionate prices. These people tended to like hurting him. 

“Well how about you join me tomorrow evening at six?” Harry finally acknowledged the business card and reached into his jacket pocket for a pen. He turned it over and printed his address on the blank card. “You can demand any price you like later, I’m willing to pay,” He handed the card back. 

Charlie wouldn’t be happy with Eggsy missing a Friday night. Fridays tended to be busy, his most faithful customers came in on a Friday. But who was Eggsy to argue with such an offer? Maybe Charlie would be proud of him for getting such a great deal. A part of himself still felt sick for selling himself in such a way. He hated it, but he was conditioned to it by now. At least he’d only have to sleep with one man. That was better than being on his knees in front of a group of men; exposed and at risk. 

Harry finished his drink and placed the glass back down on the table with accidental force. “Will I be seeing you tomorrow?” He asked, rising to his feet. He swallowed his guilt for buying sex off such an innocent victim. 

“We’ll see,” Eggsy replied truthfully, knowing Charlie might be furious that he arranged a private meeting without permission. 

There was something attractive about this stranger, he was tall and smart, much older than Eggsy. His chocolate eyes had a trustworthy look to them, though Eggsy knew that any man willing to pay for sex could not be trusted. He’d had enough bad experiences with these sorts of men to know they were exactly the same. Though this man didn’t look anything like what Eggsy expected. He seemed sophisticated, intelligent even. He wasn’t used to such men even paying him a disinterested glance. 

Harry turned to leave, knowing Eggsy was admiring the way his hips moved as he walked. He really hoped that Eggsy would turn up, he would do anything not to have to go anywhere near that club for a long time. Going to the club just wouldn’t be effective. How could he steal information with Charlie breathing down his neck? He needed Eggsy in private, where he could absolutely break him, then use his disorientated state to steal information. 

Harry slipped into the Kingsman cab waiting outside and sent Merlin the development in the case. _’Potential meeting tomorrow night at six. Gave him the address of one of the empty Kingsman properties._.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!  
> Chapter title: Waste a Moment - Kings of Leon  
> Talk to me on [Tumblr!](http://christiancat.tumblr.com/)


	2. I've Been in Love with Love

Eggsy was ten minutes late. Of course, there was a good chance he simply wasn’t coming, but Harry was nervous nonetheless. He didn’t want to have to go anywhere near Charlie’s club. If he really had to degrade Eggsy to nothing but a sex object, he wouldn’t do it in a room full of people who saw him as nothing more than such. He knew that Eggsy was bright and capable, but life had dealt him some dodgy cards. 

He tried not to pace, but the tension was getting to him. He needed to know that Eggsy was safe and wasn’t working in that damn club. He’d heard some cruel things about Charlie. He just hoped to God Eggsy was away from him. 

Finally there was a knock at the door and Harry breathed an internal sigh of relief to see Eggsy bouncing nervously on the doorstep. He was shivering in the cold and there was a botched makeup job surrounding his right eye. Harry reminded himself that the type of men who did business with Charlie weren’t the type to care about what happened to the goods after. 

“Eggsy,” He tried not to sound too relieved to see him.

“Sorry I’m late, had a run in with boss,” He smiled when he noticed Harry’s staring. It hurt to smile. His whole face hurt. He hated how Charlie could threaten to kill any man who left the softest of love bites on his neck or accidentally bruised his hips with their fingertips, yet had no qualms about beating him black and blue himself. He knew as soon as he arrived home, Charlie would be all sweet kisses and gentle apologies, it was the same story every time. 

He didn’t have much time to dwell before the man grabbed him by the waist and pulled him inside kicking the front door closed. He shoved him up against a wall, hips pressed against his ass. He let out a little cry of surprise, grinding back against the man’s already half hard cock.

“Such a pretty little thing,” He purred, lips ghosting over his ear. “How much are you charging?”

Eggsy’s brain couldn’t be bothered to remember what he’d decided earlier, if he asked he probably couldn’t give his name. He raised an arm above his head and reached back to tangle his fingers in the man’s hair, guide him to kiss the corner of his jaw. “Whatever y’ think I’m worth, babe,” He slurred breathlessly. 

He nipped at Eggsy’s neck, teeth scraping at sensitive skin, lips sucking hard on his neck. Eggsy whined, hands tightening in his hair. He tilted his neck to expose more skin to him, pushing his hips back harder. Charlie didn’t let men mark him, but this felt too damn good to say no to. 

“Gosh, you’re so desperate for it, aren’t you?” He purred, squeezing Eggsy’s hips, bruising the sharp bones with his fingertips. 

Eggsy groaned in approval, rolling his hips in his hands. He was almost ashamed at how turned on he was by that husky voice, the feel of his bulge pressing against his the curve of his ass. He bit his lip to stop him from moaning something stupid, maybe he should ask him his name? Before he got the chance, the man flipped him around so he could kiss him intensely. 

He smiled seductively, tugging at his lower lip with his teeth. He pulled the man closer to kiss him again, licking his bottom lip to beg for access to his mouth. He let him in, instantly dominating and pressing him closer against the wall, smashing their hips together. 

Harry let out a little cry of pleasure, unsure where this dominant side of him had come from. He didn’t need to be so aggressive. Perhaps he needed someone like Eggsy more than he thought. At least it had given him a chance to get the bug planted. He made a mental note to tell Merlin to activate it later. 

Eggsy moaned against his mouth, pushing his blazer from his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. His shirt stretched across the expanse of his chest and shoulders, and Eggsy just wanted him naked so that he could suck bruises along those fine collarbones. Their cocks rubbed together through expensive cotton and rough denim. 

Harry grabbed the backs of this thighs, hoisting Eggsy up the wall, letting him wrap his legs around his waist. Pinned against the wall with his hands squeezing his ass, Eggsy tipped his head back to expose his throat, letting him latch his mouth onto it. The tip of his tongue licked a long stripe up the column of his throat, drawing out a whimper from Eggsy. 

“Y can’t…” He started breathlessly, hands desperately grappling onto his shoulders. “Can’t fuck me ‘gainst a wall, babe,” 

“And why ever not?” He asked, peppering the pale skin of his neck with kisses. There were the faint remains of whoever had taken Eggsy last clinging to the skin on his neck, and a surge of unwarranted jealousy ran through him. 

“Cause I was gonna ride y’, yeah?” Eggsy groaned, trying to thrust his hips up for friction. He felt a smile against his neck, followed by a wet kiss. He unwrapped his legs and lowered himself to the ground again, arms around the man’s neck. 

“That sounds a wonderful idea, dear boy,” He murmured, pressing a kiss to his ear. His hands gave Eggsy’s butt a playful squeeze, stepping backwards to guide him upstairs to the bedroom, kissing him all the way. 

Once inside, Eggsy allowed him to completely overpower him and force him onto his bed. The sheets were cashmere soft beneath him, probably ridiculously expensive too. Harry was how surprised at how willing Eggsy was to let him take total control. 

His hands ran up the length of his body under his shirt, sending shivers down his spine. Eggsy moaned quietly, lifting up into his touch. He raised his arms above his head to pull his shirt off, knocking his snapback away. His cock was aching in his pants, a wet spot starting. 

Harry eyed the expanse of his torso hungrily, running flat palms from his hip bones to his chest and up to his shoulders, leaning down to place an open mouth kiss in the center of his chest. Eggsy let out a quiet mewling sound, squirming around on the bed beneath him. 

“You make such lovely sounds, dear boy,” He murmured. He lifted off momentarily to shed his shirt, kicking it off the bed as soon as it slipped off his shoulders. Before Eggsy had time to admire his muscled body, he was on him again, kissing wetly along his hipbones. He bucked up involuntarily, nearly purring in pleasure. 

“J-j-jus’ wanna ride y’, babe,” Eggsy stuttered, rolling his hips upwards. He could feel him smiling in his kisses, teeth scraping at the sensitive parts of his lower abdomen. 

“You want to ride me, do you boy?” He teased quietly. He undid Eggsy’s jeans and pulled the waistband of his underwear down to kiss even lower. 

Eggsy whined and shivered, cock leaking a little more. “God yes! Fuck yes, jus’ le’me, please!” 

Harry chuckled and prompted Eggsy to lift his hips, slipping his jeans and briefs down from his slim hips. His aching cock sprung free, precome dribbling liberally from the head. He looked up at Eggsy as he smirked, cleaning up the mess he’d made of himself with his tongue. 

Eggsy let out a breathy moan, almost stilling completely. He was frankly embarrassed by how turned on he was, a red flush starting to cover his cheeks. He’d never been so hard in his life. There was something different about this than any night at the club. Maybe it was the absence of a gang of men gawking at him, or maybe it was the lack of a distant hum of noise than just hung in his ears. Occasionally he’d be able to pick out a word or two, like ‘slut’ or ‘bitch’, but mostly it was just white noise.

He was snapped viciously back into reality as the heat of Harry’s lips slipped over the head of his cock, suckling hard. His hips snapped up in surprise, forcing a couple more inches into the wet heat of his mouth. He pinned his hips down, slowly sinking further down onto him, tongue rubbing against his underside. 

“Fuck! Fuck, please!!” Eggsy begged desperately, squirming helplessly beneath him. He gasped and moaned, rolling his hips as much as he could against the vice-like grip. “God, just f-f-fuck me already!”

He chuckled around his cock and pulled off with an obscene sound, smiling at the desperate whimper the boy made. His chest was flushed pink, rising and falling heavily. His eyes were lidded with pleasure, mouth hanging open lewdly. He looked too exhausted to ride him now, drunk with lust. He leant across to his bedside table to find lube and condoms. He nudged the lad’s legs apart and kissed him possessively, lapping at his lower lip. 

“I’m riding y’, remember babe?” Eggsy protested. He smiled sweetly, wrapping his arms around his neck to kiss him some more. 

“Don’t be silly, dear, you can ride me some other night,” He chuckled, popping the cap and coating his fingers in lube. 

Eggsy flushed, proud he’d managed to get himself more business before he’d even made the man come, but still nervous. He knew it was stupid, but the man made him feel safe, helped him relax. He knew not to trust random punters willing to pay for sex. They could be completely normal, closeted men, or they could be psychopathic murderers. If this man did let him walk away alive, he’d only be back with Charlie and his club.

He gasped as the man probed his hole with a slick finger, the cold pulling a giggle from him. Harry smiled fondly at the sound, pushing in to the knuckle. He curved his finger to stretch him more until he could slide another in, drawing quiet moans from Eggsy. He didn’t need much prep anymore.

“I still wanna ride y’, babe,” Eggsy gasped, rocking his ass against Harry’s hand. His hair had fallen into his face and was stuck to his forehead with sweat. Lust and alcohol and turned his limbs to putty, made him limp and pliant on the sheets. 

“Just enjoy yourself for tonight, darling,” He kissed the inside of his thigh, curving his fingers up to put the lightest pressure on his prostate. Eggsy’s hips bucked up wildly, moaning wantonly. “Just enjoy yourself, and let me take care of you,”

Eggsy whined and rolled his hips more, fingers digging into the soft sheets. “I’m r-r-ready, p-p-please,” He stuttered, pushing against the man’s fingers, trying to encourage him to hurry up and fuck him brainless. 

Harry hushed him and continued to tease him, kissing the boy’s thigh to silence his desperate little cries, back arching from the mattress as he moaned. Eventually he let up on his torment, once he’d left a smattering of bruises across the boy’s thighs. He watched the boy as he felt about for the little silver packet, smiled as he whimpered and writhed, spouting filthy words. 

“…gonna make y’ come so hard babe, gonna make y’ feel so good, y’ll want me again and again, gonna keep comin’ back to me whenever y’ get lonely…” He purred, eyes lidded and unfocused. He didn’t care if he sounded stupid. 

He undid his belt pushing his pants and briefs down far enough to free his sizeable cock. He spread Eggsy’s knees a little further apart and wrapped his legs around his waist. Once he was comfy, he pushed into him slowly. Eggsy let out a long, contented whine, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. His hands ran up the length of his torso, tweaking his reddened nipples. 

Once bottomed out, he gave Eggsy a second to adjust, watching as the boy tried to fuck himself back onto his cock, cursing loudly. He let the legs wrapped around his waist to him to pull him down so their faces were inches apart. 

“Y’ gonna fuck me or wot, bruv?” Eggsy giggled, flashing a wry smile. 

He raised an eyebrow and pulled his hips back, snapping them forwards again with near violent force. Eggsy moaned and tipped his head back, clinging onto his shoulders. Harry’s lips latched onto his neck, kissing and sucking bruises into the pale skin. 

He set a punishing pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room, mixed with Eggsy’s broken moans. With every thrust of his hips, Eggsy’s snapped back to meet his. He held onto the boy’s hips for leverage, using them to pull him even closer into his thrusts. He grunted with every other thrust, animal-like sounds that went straight to Eggsy’s leaking, aching prick. 

Eggsy smiled salaciously up at him, digging his nails in and pulling Harry down to kiss him. Their tongues fought against each other sloppily, loud moans echoing off the walls. His fingernails ran down his back, leaving long red scratch marks. 

The man sat up on his knees, taking Eggsy’s right leg and pushing his knee to his chest. He angled his hips so that he could hit his prostate with more force. Eggsy moaned and squirmed beneath him, eyelids fluttering with every thrust. He held onto the back of his thigh, biting into the flesh of his calf. 

“Mm, ‘m gonna come...” Eggsy whined, pushing harder against the thrusts. His head tipped back as he moaned loudly, eyes closing. “Fuck, fuck just touch me please!” He begged.

He obliged, taking one hand off the boy’s hip to take his cock in hand, giving him a quick squeeze before starting his strokes in time with his thrusts. Eggsy’s moans became more erratic, thighs starting to tremble. 

Eggsy came with a yell, come spattering their bodies, back arching. His head fell back onto the mattress, eyes squeezing shut. He whimpered and cried as the man continued to fuck into him, drawing out his high for as long as possible. 

Seconds later, Harry came too, groaning loudly. He thrust shallowly into Eggsy, head falling onto his shoulder as he panted. 

They lay tangled as a sticky, sweaty mess for a moment, breathing heavily. Slowly, Eggsy unwrapped himself from the man, lying spread-eagled beneath him. He stared up at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts, only bought back to reality by the wet sound of cock sliding out of him. 

He tried to sit up, but Harry kept him pinned down. “Won’t you stay the night?” 

Eggsy shook his head. “Charlie’d kill me,” He replied, wriggling his way out from underneath him. He stretched his shoulders, the satisfactory ache of good sex nestled deep in his muscles. 

Harry was disappointed. He wanted Eggsy to stay the night, so that he knew he’d be safe. He didn’t trust Charlie not be overcome by jealous rage and take it out on his partner. 

Eggsy struggled to his feet and staggered around the room collecting clothes. Harry admired the work he’d made of his body, all the bruises on his thighs, the pink flush of his chest. No wonder men kept running back to Eggsy if he looked so good after being fucked. 

“Is Charlie your boss?” He asked, hoping to get some details. “The one who punched you?” 

“Before anythin’ he’s my partner, but yeah, he’s bossman too,” Eggsy replied, tugging on his jeans. He caught his reflection in a mirror across the room. His makeup had smudged from the sweat and there was no hiding the intensity of his black eye. Between the bruise around his eye and the hickeys on his neck, Eggsy looked like a child’s painting. 

Harry sorted out his own clothing and went about finding the envelope of Kingsman money he had for the boy. No matter what price he named, Harry was prepared to give him every last penny. He was angry that Charlie would even think about hurting such a precious thing like Eggsy, but he kept that bitter and unjustified rage to himself. As soon as this case was done, he and Eggsy would go there separate ways and Harry could forget he fell for a boy simply because his file made him sound nice. 

“This is yours,” He said, handing Eggsy the envelope. The boy took it nervously and counted out the twenties, eyes widening at each hundred. “And I suppose I shall find you the same way as last time if I ever want to see you again?” 

Eggsy looked up and blushed. “Bruv, y’ gonna have to talk to Charlie, he’ll kill me if I skip work for someone he don’t know again,”

Harry’s heart sunk. He would do anything to avoid Charlie, but perhaps taking this mission through Eggsy wasn’t the best idea he’d ever had. He was risking Eggsy’s safety for his own stupid crush. 

Eggsy seemed to be able to see the disappointed look in Harry’s eyes and stood on tiptoes to kiss him. “But I wanna see y’ again too, yeah? But he can be kinda mean, y’know…” He blushed, not wanting to come across as weak. 

“Well if you give me his card, I’ll get in touch,” Harry said, capturing Eggsy’s lips one last time. 

The smile that came across his face was worth the prospect of having to meet Mr Hesketh before the Kingsman team moved in to intercept. His smile could be brighter than the sun, coupled with such intriguing eyes. Eggsy fumbled around in his pocket and handed Harry another one of their business cards. 

“Y’ ain’t told me y’ name yet, bruv,” Eggsy commented as he made his way downstairs. He turned at the front door to kiss Harry one last time. 

“Patrick,” Harry lied. “I’ll be in touch soon, my dear,” 

Eggsy nodded and turned to leave, slipping out the door quietly with an innocent and happy smile on his face. 

Harry let out a sigh of relief and told himself Eggsy won’t get attached enough to feel used once the whole business was done and dusted. Every second he spent with the boy he found himself falling for him further. He was truly magnificent, no wonder he was the crowning jewel of the business. He reminded himself to update Merlin on the situation before he forgot: _’Meeting successful, bug planted. More opportunities to meet should come up’_. 

 

***

Eggsy slipped in through his front door a little after ten. He didn’t expect Charlie to be home this early, but he was tired of killing time out on the streets. The nights were cold and he just wanted to be home. He almost regretted not staying the night with Patrick. 

He hadn’t felt so wanted by a man in a long time. Not just wanted for sex, but for companionship too. Patrick made him feel well and truly appreciated. 

Eggsy nearly had a heart attack when he opened their bedroom door and found Charlie curled up on his side of the bed. He shouldn’t be home so early. When Charlie didn’t stir, he assumed he was asleep. 

He slipped into the room quietly and undressed carefully, still sore from Patrick’s touches. He was just the right side of rough, not too brutal and just the right amount of controlling. Eggsy tried to shake the thought of him from his mind. He couldn’t let his customers consume his thoughts too, but Patrick was handsome and smart and seemed to really care. 

Once undressed, Eggsy carefully slipped into bed alongside his sleeping lover. He couldn’t be angry at Charlie for the black eye, he could never stay mad. Charlie did it because his business was threatened. His best and most valuable asset. 

“Are you okay?” Charlie mumbled sleepily, rolling over to cuddle into Eggsy’s chest. His arms wrapped around him and his lips peppered featherlight kisses into the expanse of his chest. 

“I’m fine, a little bruised but I’m all good,” Eggsy replied, kissing his forehead. 

“Good, I was worried about you,” Charlie looked up so that Eggsy could see the honesty in his eyes. “Did he give you a decent price at least?” 

“Ain’t counted it yet, but there’s about a grand,” He replied, playing with Charlie’s hair. He held his breath as he waited for an apology for his overreaction earlier, but Charlie was already drifting back off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this is the most sin ive ever written ever lol also this chapter is longer eyyy  
> Chapter Title: San Francisco - The Mowgli's
> 
> Talk to me on [Tumblr!](http://christiancat.tumblr.com/)


	3. Friend or Foe, I Don't Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added the number of chapters now, but that might change because I haven't actually written this out yet and I only have a very basic outline of the plot. Anyway thank you very much for reading and kudosing and everything, I really appreciate it!

Harry let the case rest for a few days, not wanting to look too keen. He didn’t want to appear obsessed with the boy, and he needed to give the team behind him time to collect data from the bug planted in Eggsy’s jacket. The battery would only last two days, then he and Merlin could decide on their next plan of attack. He doubted the bug would give them enough evidence to prosecute. 

“I’ve got good news and bad news; which do y’ want first?” Merlin said as soon as Harry entered his office. 

“We’ll start with the good, get Monday off to a nice start for a change,” Harry replied, taking a seat. 

Merlin chuckled and tapped at his clipboard. “Nothing nice about Mondays,” He commented. He found the screen he needed and cleared his throat. “Right, well we now have the target’s personal address, thanks to that bug you planted on his partner,” He sent the street view of the house to the computer screen in front of them. 

It was just a regular house on the outskirts of Kensington. Nothing out of the ordinary. The real world, where the most despicable people could hide in plain sight, was truly terrifying. There could be a nice family living next door, totally unaware that their lovely neighbour was the leader of a human trafficking ring and his boyfriend was his prized rent boy. 

“There’s a surveillance team setting up shop in the house opposite as we speak,” Merlin added, closing the image. 

“Are there any victims in the house?” Harry asked. He wasn’t including Eggsy. Eggsy wasn’t part of this, he probably had no idea what was going on. Strictly speaking, if Eggsy was consenting and willing to work, there was nothing illegal about his role in Charlie’s club. 

“One,” Merlin replied. Harry blinked at him, once, twice, waiting for him to go on. “We managed to hack into Charlie’s laptop and we found a list of names. Most of these people on the list aren’t missing as of yet, they’re not waiting in cages in a dark basement like we imagine, they don’t even know what’s about to happen to them. One day they’ll just be plucked from the face of the earth and nobody will be none the wiser,”

“Who on that list is living in that house?” Harry demanded, his stomach sinking with every passing beat. He tried to tell himself that there was a third man living there, that they rented out a room for a little extra income, but in reality he knew that wasn’t true. 

“The target’s partner,” Merlin replied. 

Harry tried to stop the panic rising up in him. The thought of Eggsy trusting and loving a man who was willing to not only make a profit off his good looks, but to go so far as to sell him into slavery was beyond terrifying. His Eggsy, the boy who could do the world no harm. 

“And what’s the bad news?” Harry asked, though nothing could be worse than the dawning realisation they were running out of time. As soon as Charlie started advertising Eggsy, he’d be gone. There were hundreds of men who’d pay incredible amounts of money to have Eggsy as their personal sex slave. 

“Charlie won’t discuss anything while Eggsy’s in earshot, so the bug hasn’t picked up anything of use. You need to get closer,” Merlin seemed blissfully unaware of the breakdown that Harry was going through. “So I suggest you get into the club itself, bug the place, bug him if you can, your team is busy searching the company’s database to find records of these people having worked there,” 

Harry nodded and stood up. His legs were shaky beneath him. He needed to process everything before he made his move, but there was no time. Eggsy was on that list and Harry had to stop him from becoming the next victim. If anything happened to Eggsy, he’d be distraught. He’d done nothing to deserve the cruelty the world threw at him and yet there he was, in the center of it. 

 

***

Eggsy liked watching Charlie work. The little clicks of the keyboard and his quiet humming bought a sense of calm over him. His office was always comfortable and warm, and Eggsy felt at home curled into the sofa shoved into the corner of the room. He liked to spend his mornings before work in his office, just watching him sort out the profits from the night before. 

But for some reason, Eggsy couldn’t shake the bad mood that had settled over him. It had been three days since his night with Patrick, and he’d yet to hear from him. He hadn’t come into the pub again, much to his disappointment. As far as he was aware he hadn’t spoken to Charlie, though he liked to keep his work private and away from Eggsy. 

He had no reason to want to see Patrick again. Especially not after the black eye he got from Charlie, but he seemed to be forgiven. He hadn’t bought up the subject again. He hadn’t mentioned the marking on Eggsy’s neck and thighs, but Eggsy could tell they upset him. He knew they upset him when Charlie went and marked over each love bite with one of his own, to reclaim Eggsy as his. 

“Darling, something is bothering you, what’s the matter?” Charlie asked without looking up from his computer. Eggsy shook his head and whined, burying his face in the cushion. He didn’t see the raised eyebrow look that Charlie gave him, but he could feel it. Charlie always pulled that face when he knew he was right, and it was both maddeningly infuriating and attractive. “Come on, you can tell me,”

Eggsy sighed and sat up. It was useless to lie to Charlie. Charlie could beat him and sell him out to total strangers but nobody knew him better. Nobody cared half as much as Charlie did. Even if what was bothering him was stupid or would anger him, at least he was willing to listen. 

“Jus’ been thinkin’ about that bloke from Friday night,” He said with a sigh. “I was kinda hopin’ he’d get back in touch, I gave him y’ card so he could arrange everything through you this time,”

Charlie paused his work and spun around to look at Eggsy with a quizzical expression. He wasn’t angry or jealous, like Eggsy expected him to be. Instead, he looked as so though he was trying to remember something. 

“What was this bloke’s name?” He asked. 

“Patrick,” Eggsy replied, a blush creeping over his face at saying the name out loud. He had no reason to crave his company like he did. Perhaps it was because (aside from Charlie), he’d never felt so cared for by a man in bed. Yes he was rough and forceful and left Eggsy’s body like a battlefield, but there was a caring, careful element to his touch. 

Charlie turned back to his computer and a few quick clicks of the keyboard later he beckoned Eggsy over. He moved sluggishly, falling into Charlie’s lap to cuddle into his chest. Charlie smiled and wrapped one arm around his shoulders, fingers playing with a curl of hair at the nape of his neck. Eggsy’s skin was warm beneath his fingertips, and soft to the touch. His weight in his lap was like a reassurance that even though Eggsy could belong to anyone at a price, he was Charlie’s because he wanted to be. That realisation made his chest flutter with something akin to love. He should probably tell Eggsy he loved him. 

“I had an email from a Mr. P. Garrett this morning, maybe that’s your guy?” He said, showing Eggsy the screen. 

_’Mr Hesketh, I recently had use of one of your rent boys (if you call them that), for which I paid £2,500. I was told that if I would like to arrange another private meeting, I should contact you. Please could let me know how much you would want to charge for Eggsy, including overnight.  
Regards, Mr. P. Garrett._

“Sure sounds like him, he’s really posh,” Eggsy said, a slight chuckle on his voice. 

“Well he sure is keen if he wants you for the night. Fair play to him, he’s willing to pay what I asked, told him not to mark you up and use protection and we won’t have any issues,” He kissed Eggsy’s cheek, watching his eyes as they scanned his face. “Just waiting for him to get back in touch so we can arrange a night,” 

Eggsy glanced down into his lap, nibbling at his lower lip nervously. “So you ain’t mad that I won’t be here?” He asked quietly. He hadn’t been expecting Charlie to be quite so willing to let him go. He left him with a black eye the first, after all. Charlie hated not being within eyesight of Eggsy while he worked for him. At least while Eggsy worked in the club, he could duck in and check that he was okay, that he was coping. He had no idea what was going on the other side of London. 

Charlie shrugged and lifted Eggsy’s chin with his fingers. He searched his eyes for a moment, taking in all the swirling shades of blue and green. “No, I can’t keep you all to myself forever,” He replied, pressing his lips to Eggsy’s in a soft kiss to hide the curl of a sad smile. 

If Eggsy saw the empty look in Charlie’s eyes, he pushed it to the back of his mind in favour of kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: All in White - The Vaccines  
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr!](http://christiancat.tumblr.com/)


	4. Move with the Current, be my Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol it took me so long to write this and I'm still not really sure so please let me know what you think! Thank you all for reading!

Harry picked Eggsy up from the club under Charlie’s requests. Charlie insisted he wanted to meet Mr. Patrick Garrett and take the money before he let him run amok with his property. They’d agreed to a price of £6,000, and Charlie planned to lay down the rules once he had Mr Garrett in his office. 

He looked out of place in such a scandalous establishment, with his tailored suit and umbrella. The club had only just began to fill up and there were already a few dancers up on stages, groups of friends crowding them. The man slipped past them unnoticed and approached Charlie behind the bar. 

“I’m looking for Charlie?” He asked, leaning in. The music was so loud he had to raise his voice. 

He gave the man his best business smile and held out his hand to shake. “Let’s go somewhere we can talk,” He replied, leading Harry away from the bar through a ‘staff only’ door. 

Charlie’s office was up a flight of stairs, on a landing between the noise of the club and the private rooms on the first floor. Merlin had the building mapped out. Upstairs were the rooms where the rent boys worked from. Despite the racket coming from above and below, Charlie’s office was peaceful and cozy. 

Harry was grateful to see Eggsy curled up in his chair, a book in hand. He looked comfortable, dressed down and casual. He was glad nobody had had the opportunity to lay a finger on him before he arrived. He gave Harry a friendly smile and put his book down, eyeing him with excited anticipation. 

Charlie went through the rules; no marks, no drugs, no alcohol, while Harry paced around the room, pretending to be looking around casually. By the end of his speech, Harry had three bugs discreetly planted. 

“You behave yourself now, okay?” Charlie said to Eggsy, petting his hair affectionately. Eggsy smiled and nuzzled into the touch, looking up hopefully. Charlie seemed to understand the look in his eyes and leant down to kiss him, holding the back of his neck possessively. It would be a touching sight, if Harry didn’t know Charlie was in the process of selling him into slavery. 

Eggsy held his hand as they left the bar, waving bye to a friend on a stage. Once in the car, Harry had to force himself to keep his eyes on the road and off the boy who seemed to shine as inner city lights passed over his face. He would be illuminated by a theatre billboard, then cast into shadow again, and Harry was struggling to not slam on the brakes to lean over and kiss him.

Eggsy stepped through the front door as if it were his own, slipping out of his trainers and kicking them away. It wasn’t even Harry’s front door, there was no homely feel to the place, but Eggsy didn’t seem to notice the clinical cleanliness or sparse decorations. He turned to Harry with a devilish look in his innocent eyes, stepping forward to grab him by the lapels of his jacket. 

“Had me worried y’ weren’t gonna see me again,” He breathed. He watched him, waited for him to make a move, trying to read his face for some kind of response.

Harry shrugged his suit jacket from his shoulders before allowing himself to hold the boy. “How could I stay away, my dear?” The words made him cringe internally, but the reaction he got from Eggsy made it worth it. His face lit up like Bonfire Night and his cheeks warmed to a pretty shade of pink. He bit down on his lip and swayed in Harry’s arms while he tried to formulate a response. 

“”Y’ gonna let me ride y’ this time?” He giggled, still blushing. Nervousness, or perhaps embarrassment didn’t suit Eggsy. The colour was pretty on his cheeks, but the shyness that came through was too foreign for him. Or maybe he was just playing coy.

Harry smiled and inched their faces closer together, nudging Eggsy’s nose with his own. “If you insist, poppet,” He said softly, closing the gap between them before he was even done speaking. 

Eggsy came to life, as though instincts were kicking in. He curled his arms around Harry’s neck to pull him down, deepening their kiss with a muffled whimper. His hips rocked against Harry’s, tongues locking together. 

They didn’t even make it upstairs this time. Harry pulled him through to the front room of the house, taking a seat in the armchair. Eggsy stood back and admired for a moment, eyes darkened with lust. His hair was a mess and his shirt had been crumpled, he looked absolutely delightful. 

He was between the man’s spread legs before he even realised he’d moved. He tickled his thighs with his fingers, nuzzling the growing bulge in his suit trousers with his nose. Harry tangled his fingers in his hair, pulling tightly. Just on the right side of painful for Eggsy, who whimpered quietly moved his hands to fiddle with the fastening. 

He popped the button and tugged at the fly with his teeth, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes. He hadn’t even been touched yet his face was red, pupils wide with excitement. Eggsy smiled at him and pressed a little kiss to the front of his underwear, where a damp spot had appeared. 

“Aww, y’ missed me!” He teased, running a single finger along the outline of his cock. Harry bit back a groan, settling instead to grip his hair tighter. 

Eggsy smiled mischievously and tugged his briefs down until his cock sprung free. His lips instantly wrapped around the head, his tongue circling the sensitive skin.

Harry couldn’t hold back his moan, rocking his hips forward involuntarily. Eggsy was downright professional, bobbing his head to a regular rhythm. His tongue swiped across his dickhead every time he pulled back, cheeks hollowing as he took him further and further into his mouth with each bob of his head. Harry didn’t even realise he was babbling compliments until the heat of Eggsy’s mouth lifted from his cock. 

“Do y’ always say sweet shit when someone’s suckin’ y’ off?” He giggled, lips wet with spit and precome. 

_No, only for you, dear boy._

“Shut up and ride me,” He groaned. 

Eggsy sprung to his feet and ripped his shirt from over his head. He hooked his thumbs in the belt loop of his jeans and swayed his hips. “Got a little surprise for y’,” He grinned playfully and turned his back on the chair, wriggling his jeans from his slim hips. He bent over to step out of them, revealing a diamond plug between his cheeks. 

Harry bit back a curse and palmed his dick slowly, giving him an approving smile when he turned around. This boy, this delightful and sweet and infuriating boy would be the death of him. 

“You like?” Eggsy asked as he slipped into Harry’s lap, straddling his thighs. Harry answered with a deep, possessive kiss, rocking his exposed cock against Eggsy’s. His hands traced down his spine, fingers dipping into the curve of his ass to push the plug a little deeper in. Eggsy gasped and bit down on his lip. 

His fingers wrapped around the base of the plug and he pulled it out slowly, smiling as Eggsy whimpered and whined. He pushed the plug in and out slowly, smiling at every little half formed noise that came from Eggsy’s throat. He wanted to suck on his pretty pale collarbones, leave purple bruises along the expanse of his throat, but he decided against breaking Charlie’s rules. 

“Please…” Eggsy whimpered at last, rocking his hips into Harry’s lap desperately. His trousers burned his exposed skin and his whole body was alive with a greedy need. “Need y’ to fuck me babe,” He ducked his head into Harry’s shoulder, biting into his shirt. 

Harry decided he’d tormented him enough and pulled the plug out of him completely, tossing it to the coffee table. He fumbled about in his trouser pocket for a condom wrapper, certain the boy was already stretched enough to take him. The boy in question looked beyond pretty, straddled on Harry’s lap with his face burning red and chest heaving. He was growing impatient, squirming in his lap for friction. 

“Let me do it,” He mumbled, prising the silver packet from Harry’s fingers. “Jus sit y’self back and enjoy,” He added with a smile, kissing his lips so gently it would almost be innocent, if he weren’t naked in his lap, rolling a condom onto him. 

Harry suppressed a moan with his teeth as he watched Eggsy sink down. He could already feel the pleasure pooling in the base of his spine and the pit of his stomach, growing as Eggsy spread his thighs as wide as he could in the armchair. His fingertips were like fire where they scratched at his clothed chest. Relief flooded through him as they moved to the buttons of his shirt, prising them open. 

Eggsy rolled his hips expertly, occasionally lifting up to sink down slowly again. He loved watching the man beneath him come undone, biting back moans and whimpers as Eggsy controlled the pace. He fiddled with his shirt until he had access to his collarbones, leaning in to leave bruising kisses along the jutting bone. 

Harry whimpered and whined beneath him, hands clinging to his hips to encourage him to bounce more. He shivered as his tongue licked a stripe up his throat, along his jaw, until he reached his mouth and locked him in a heated kiss, muffling his quiet gasps. He alternated between lifting his hips to rolling them in long circles, moaning quietly into Harry’s mouth with each movement. 

It wasn’t long before Harry was unable to control his hips, fucking up into the moaning boy in his lap. The two were both flushed pink, heated, sweaty bodies moving together like clockwork. Their moans mixed with the wet sounds of their kisses, and Harry could already feel himself growing close. He was grateful he had the boy all night. 

Eggsy broke the kiss and tipped his head back, cursing loudly as he approached his climax. Harry moved a hand from the boy’s hip, ignoring the red handprint he’d left there and wrapped it around his prick, letting him fuck up into his fist. He whimpered, hips shuddering and thighs trembling with pleasure. 

Harry hit his climax first with a restrained groan, hips rolling into the heat of the boy’s body. Eggsy followed only seconds later, letting out a string of curse words and moans. He collapsed into Harry’s chest, gasping for air. 

***

Several hours later, after Harry had managed to make Eggsy come again twice, he wrapped the boy up in a blanket and settled him down on the sofa with a steaming mug of coffee. He checked his glasses were set to record (prayed they had been recording when he had Eggsy spread out on the ottoman with three fingers knuckle deep in his hole. The boy had looked delightful like that: desperate and greedy for more. It was a sight he’d like to revisit in his private time.) and took a seat next to him. 

“Don’t you think it’s a little odd that Charlie is willing to let other men have sex with you for money?” Harry asked to get the ball rolling. 

Eggsy shrugged tiredly and took another sip of his coffee. “Nah, he don’t let them forget who I belong to,” 

“He’s quite possessive,” He noted. Eggsy only shrugged in response. Perhaps it was his exhaustion, or perhaps Harry had dragged him into a conversation he wasn’t willing to have. “Doesn’t that bother you?”

“Nah, means he loves me, don’ it?” 

Now it was Harry’s turn to shrug. “Not necessarily,” 

Eggsy glared at him in offence. “You tryna say y’ don’t think he loves me?” He said, raising his voice slightly. 

_Not enough to keep you from slavery, my dear._

“I’m not saying that, I just find it strange that he’d use you to make a profit,” Harry could see the anger in his face. “Do you like what you do?” He asked to change the subject. 

Eggsy took another sip while he mulled over the question. He was undoubtedly good at what he did, but did he enjoy it? He liked the proud look on Charlie’s face whenever he raked in a particularly big sum. He liked private sessions, like this one with Patrick, but he hated being in a room full of men who enjoyed hurting and humiliating him. 

“Guess so,” He replied eventually. Harry could hear the lie in his voice and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Eggsy snuggled up to his side and closed his eyes. “I mean, I like this kinda stuff, like being with you especially,” He added. 

Harry chuckled. “Really? Why me?” 

“Feel like I can trust y’,” 

Harry swallowed his guilt and tried not to think about how Eggsy will react once he knows the truth. Maybe he’ll be grateful that Kingsman came and dragged him away from a hellish future. Maybe he’d want to carry on seeing Harry. Somehow, he knew this was unrealistic. Eggsy truly loved Charlie, was truly oblivious to his situation and would feel nothing but pure hatred for Harry once the whole thing was over. 

The silence unnerved Eggsy to the point where he felt as though he had to speak. “I can trust y’, yeah?”

“Of course poppet,” Harry lied, kissing the top of his head. 

“Good, cause I feel safe when I’m with y’, like y’ ain’t gonna beat me or do nothing I don’t want,” Eggsy said with a smile. His voice had grown sleepy. 

Eggsy tried to recall the last time he trusted someone so absolutely. He didn’t even have that faith in Charlie. Almost everyone in Eggsy’s life took advantage of his kindness, his innocence, his good nature. All except Patrick, who - despite paying for sex - seemed to respect him and his boundaries. 

Harry gently ran his fingers through his hair, paying attention to the rise and fall of his chest. “I’m glad you can trust me,” He lied again. 

There was silence for a while, and Harry believed the boy at his side had drifted off to sleep, until he spoke again in little more than a whisper. “Why don’t y’ think Charlie loves me?”

Eggsy just hadn’t been able to let it go. Maybe Patrick was right, and Charlie didn’t love him. If he loved him, shouldn’t Eggsy be his and only his, not everyone’s for a price? Shouldn’t he treasure and cherish him, not punish him with physical pain for breaking his rules: rules he’d designed to keep Eggsy under his control? Shouldn’t his wellbeing come before profit? 

Harry looked down at him and brushed his hair from his eyes. Pretty blue-green eyes that Harry would never be able to forget. Years after the case has closed, many more cases and scarring sights have come and gone, Harry will still remember the rentboy with eyes that refused to be just one colour. 

“Because if I was your lover, I’d never let another man touch you, even for profit. I’d never harm you or make you feel inferior, and I’d spoil you absolutely rotten, like you deserve to be,” He replied, pressing a long kiss to his lips. He could tell Eggsy was sleepy as he kissed back, slowly, with languor on his tongue. 

Eggsy giggled slightly and pulled back. “Sappy little shit,” He said, kissing him one last time before curling into his side again. This time, he stayed silent, drifting off to sleep against Harry’s side. 

Harry prised the mug from his fingers and moved away from him carefully, trying not to jostle him so much that he awoke. He admired him for a second, watched the way his chest rose and fell as he snored quietly. The boy’s honesty had touched him, made him want to fix everything wrong in his life and give him a fresh start. His heart ached to be honest with him, to tell him what he’d gotten himself into. Thankfully it should only be a few short days before he would have his chance. 

He scooped the boy up in his arms and carried him up to his bed, tucking him under the covers. He kissed the top of his head and curled up alongside him, cradling him in his arms. He could only pray that Eggsy would be understanding once he knew the truth. 

***

The bugs Harry had planted the night he picked Eggsy up from the club had collected all the evidence they needed. In the three days between, Charlie had two interviews with potential clients, one for Eggsy and one for another boy. There were also snippets of telephone conversations, where the advertised boys were discussed.

The recordings chilled Harry to the bone. Hearing someone talk so openly about buying and selling humans to be kept as sexual objects, especially Eggsy, was unnerving and sinister. They were so relaxed, like they were discussing the latest Bond film and not human life. 

“We have everything we need to shut the place down,” Merlin said once the tape had finished. “Yourself, Percival and Lancelot go in and make arrests tomorrow afternoon, hand Charlie over to MI5 and issue a warrant to keep the place closed until we’re certain all dancers and rentboys are over 18 and are all consenting,” 

“What about the boys already sold?” Harry asked. 

“MI5 can decide if they want to go after them, they’ll be questioning Charlie,” He replied. 

“And what about Eggsy?” He asked. He needed to know the boy would be okay, that they wouldn’t go after him. “He’s completely innocent, pretty much clueless as to whats going on - even the legal bits,”

Merlin had had to sit through enough of Harry’s camera footage of that boy to know why Harry was enamored with him. He was a thing of beauty, pure sex, and adorable while he slept. Harry was his closest and oldest friend, they had been through thick and thin together, and Merlin knew when Harry was falling for someone. 

“He’s on the list to be interviewed, they want to question him to gage how legal the clubs activities actually were,” He replied, a knowing smile on his face. 

“Well let me know when they’re done with him, I want to explain my actions to him personally,” Harry stood and straightened down the front of his jacket. 

“I’ll let them know to keep hold of him for you,” Merlin replied, giving Harry a mini salute as he left his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: B L U E L O V E - Lisbon 
> 
> Talk to me on [Tumblr!](http://christiancat.tumblr.com/)


	5. In Violent Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little short filler chapter to slow it down a little, idk I was just concerned I hadn't written anything in a week so here you go, thank you all so much for your kind words and support!

Eggsy arrived for his shift slightly earlier than normal. He wasn’t wearing the tight blue jeans or the leather jacket that Charlie had told him to. He went home from the bar shift and sat staring at them, playing Patrick’s words over and over in his head. _’Do you like what you do?’_

Truthfully, no, he didn’t like what he did. He didn’t like being on his knees for a handful of different men, none of whom were Charlie - the only man he should be sleeping with. All because Charlie wanted him to. The moment Charlie saw him, he knew he would bring in a huge profit, and that he would be wasted behind the bar. 

The night with Patrick wasn’t so bad. He woke up in the early hours of the morning feeling sore and used, but the warm arm wrapped around his waist was enough to convince him that he saw more in Eggsy than sex. No one had ever asked if he actually liked what he did. Not even Charlie cared if Eggsy wanted it or not. 

He let himself into Charlie’s office and smiled sweetly at the man behind the desk. He was on the phone, taking notes of the conversation in chicken scratch handwriting. He smiled slightly and finished the conversation hurriedly, shuffling the papers on his desk. 

“Hey, didn’t you get the note I left for you?” Charlie asked. 

Eggsy blushed slightly and fiddled with a loose string of his jumper. Charlie was watching him intensely, eyes like fire as they looked him up and down. He could feel the sweat starting at the back of his neck, the woollen jumper he’d chosen to provide comfort becoming itchy against his skin. “I can’t do this anymore,” He said quietly. 

Charlie stood and walked around the desk, taking Eggsy’s hand gently. “It’s okay, I’m not mad, you still look good-,”

“No I mean, _this_ ,” He gestured vaguely. “I don’t wanna be workin’ for y’ like this anymore,” He avoided looking Charlie in the eye, feeling his temper creeping up on him. 

“What?” 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, do I really need to spell it out for y’? I don’t wanna to be one of your rentboys no more!” He paused for a moment and finally plucked up the courage to meet his eye. “I’m sorry, shouldn’t ‘ave yelled,” 

Charlie was shocked. He hadn’t expected Eggsy to quit on him. He’d never said outright that he didn’t want to work. Of course there had been nights where he wasn’t really feeling up to it, but he still worked. Some nights he came off worse for wear, shaken to the core, twitching every time Charlie touched him, but he was always alright after a warm bath and gentle kisses. Most nights, he was left to fix himself.

“You can’t just quit, Eggsy,” He replied, wrapping his fingers around his wrist and squeezed tightly. Eggsy’s eyes grew wide with fear. 

“I already have,” His voice was soft, yet he tried to seem unafraid of the way Charlie looked at him, the tightness of his grasp around his wrist. “I’m not workin’ another shift here, I gotta be worth more than that,” 

“I pay you what you’re worth, Eggsy, sometimes more, and you never think about how much I put in for you!” He was almost shouting now, speaking through gritted teeth to contain his anger. 

Eggsy tried to back away, his body hitting the desk. Charlie’s grip on him had grown almost painful. “Y’ never fuckin’ pay me! Y’ buy me shit with my wage so that I look pretty for your friends or whoever’s givin’ y’ the money,” He whimpered, turning his head away. He couldn’t stand the look on his face; that angry and bitter disappointment. 

Charlie stepped closer to him, crowding into his space. Without realising what he was doing, his hand shot up and wrapped around his throat, pinning his body between his hips and the sharp edge of the desk. His thumb pushed under his chin, forcing his head up to meet his eyes, while the grip in his fingertips tightened. Eggsy’s eyes were wide and terrified, welling with tears.

“This isn’t up to you, Eggsy,” Charlie warned. “You know this is all your good for? What else is there for you other than being my pretty slut?”

“I don’t care-” He managed to choke out before his grip tightened even more. It dawned on Eggsy that if Charlie really wanted to, he could kill him and no one would really care. He was so scared he couldn’t move, didn’t dare struggle or make obvious gasps for air.

“You better have some sense in you by the time I get home,” He added, finally releasing Eggsy and walking away. He ignored the sound of the boy hitting the floor as he crumpled under the fear, curling against the back panel of the desk. 

Eggsy held back the tears until he was certain Charlie wasn’t coming back. He hated feeling so weak and defenceless, so out of control of his own life and body. Maybe Charlie was right and sex work was all he was good at. That didn’t mean he had to do it. Certainly not on someone else’s terms. 

Sat on the floor, Eggsy listened to the footsteps passing the door. He should be upstairs by now. If he didn’t go, Charlie would be back in the room to beat the daylights out of him, force him up there. He scrambled to his feet, still unsteady and out of breath, and made his way to the door of the office. He listened until the landing outside was quiet, then slipped out and down the stairs, avoiding eye contact with everyone. He was sure there was a bruise in the shape of a handprint around his neck. 

He slipped out of the club through the staff entrance and was out into the cold night. It was drizzling slightly, cloud hanging low in the streetlights. The noise coming from inside the club seemed like a world away. Eggsy stood in the street for a moment, contemplating where to go next.

The walk home was tiring, and Eggsy was still shaken by the realisation that Charlie could kill him without anyone batting an eyelid. He thought about going to see Patrick, but the walk felt too much like hard work. He’d probably only want sex anyway, and Eggsy was in no state for that. 

Finally home, and away from the rest of the world, Eggsy let himself cry. He curled into the blanket of his bed and cried until he had nothing left to give. He exhausted himself with crying. He hated how Charlie could just control him without him putting up much of a fit. He didn’t even struggle against him, just let him take over like he owned him. 

Eggsy wished he wasn’t so stupidly in love. There was nothing to love about Charlie. Only his good looks. He was controlling and manipulative and he owned Eggsy completely. Even if he wanted to leave him, there was no way Charlie would let him.

Exhausted by the fear and the long walk home and the tears, Eggsy drifted off to a restless sleep. 

***

It was around three am when he was finally awoken by the sound of a drunken person falling around their room. He lay still, as though he were playing dead while a predator stalked for live meat. 

The space beside him dipped and Eggsy felt a pair of arms wrap around him, pulling him into the heat of the body by his side. He whined and tried to squirm away. 

“Jus’ leave me alone, dammit,” He murmured. He was still tired, eyes dry and sore from all the crying earlier, and he certainly didn’t want to be with the man who put him in this state. 

“I missed you, felt bad about hurting you like that,” Charlie slurred. He was clearly drunk, Eggsy could smell the alcohol on him. “Wanted to make it up to you,”

“Well can y’ wait til the morning?” He hissed, trying to escape once again. It was useless, Charlie had a hold of him and was leaving long kisses along the faint handprint on his neck. 

“Nope, I missed you,” One hand made its way down Eggsy’s front, finding its way into the front of his sweatpants. 

Eggsy fell still and cursed under his breath. He was torn between kicking back and using Charlie’s brief moment of pain as a cover for escape or just lying there and accepting what Charlie wanted. If he hurt Charlie, there’d be more pain for him than just the faintest of handprints on his neck. If he let Charlie have his way with him, he’d learn how low his self-worth could dip. 

“I’m not sleepin’ with y’ if y’ drunk,” He tried. He rolled over to face him, ghosting his lips with a gentle kiss. He hoped if he could act like nothing had happened, Charlie would forget it and leave him be. 

“Not drunk!” He giggled, framing Eggsy’s face with his hands to kiss him properly. 

“Hmm I think y’are, I can tell,” He looked up at Charlie in between light kisses. “Y’ should sleep, we’ll talk about this in the morning,” He tried. 

Charlie nodded and shuffled down until he could curl up with his head rested against Eggsy’s stomach. His arms wrapped around him, pulling him as close as he could get him. Eggsy’s hands fell to his hair, wrapping soft strands around his fingers. 

He should’ve told him to leave. Should of told him that he went too far and he wasn’t needed in Eggsy’s life anymore. He cursed himself for being so cowardly and for just allowing him back into his life. He used to be so confident, ballsy, even, and now he could barely keep one man from walking all over him. He wanted to ask if he had to go back to the club, but he didn’t know if he’d like the answer. As he petted his hair gently, listening to the sound of his breathing, he wondered if he’d ever get the guts to stick up for himself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Shout - Tears for Fears  
> Talk to me on [Tumblr!](http://christiancat.tumblr.com/)


	6. The Angry Boy, a bit too Insane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added some more tags to cover the violence in this chapter. It's not graphic or detailed but I thought it needed mentioning. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it and feel free to let me know what you think!

Thursday at 9:45 and all Harry’s fears about looking out of place in such an environment were immediately dispelled. The club was full of middle aged or older men who had probably told their wives they had to stay late at work for some reason. He, Lancelot and Percival didn’t look any more out of place than any other man in the room. 

The plan was that one of them will find and apprehend Charlie, while the other two would get upstairs. They had no way of knowing how many men wold be upstairs, who they could take down easily and who would put up a fight. Once Kingsman had the building and Charlie under their control, the MI5 section, waiting across the street in an unmarked van, would roll in and do the rest. 

Blending in allowed them to hide within plain sight, nobody questioned them as they slipped through the ‘staff only’ door and up the stairs. The door swung shut behind them, blocking the booming music from the club below. The noises from the floor above came much clearer, quieter music and the sounds of sex, furniture banging against walls. Lancelot turned and flashed a cheeky grin. It was always Lancelot who took even the most dire circumstances lightly, with the bravado of an old Bond film. Harry had fond memories of following Lancelot into Hell with his cheerful optimism, knowing Lancelot was perhaps the most capable and sensible of all the agents. Currently Harry didn’t appreciate his casual attitude, not when Eggsy was up there. 

Percival stopped outside Charlie’s office and drew his gun from its holster, ghosting his hand over the door handle. He listened for any signs of movement within the room, before bolting in, completely silent. No further sounds came from the room, no sounds of struggle or anything to indicate the room had been occupied. When Harry turned back around, Lancelot had already disappeared up the last few stairs and was waiting in the hallway. He followed, and was met with three more doors, each holding back the lewd sounds of sex. Some rooms sounded rowdier than others. 

Percival appeared from the office, shutting the door silently behind him. Harry had always admired Percival’s gift to move completely silently and unnoticed. All agents possessed this skill to some degree, but Percival seemed to take it further. It was like he could become invisible, and drift in and out as he pleased without a soul realising he was there. Harry liked his contrast to Lancelot. Percival was calm and serious, not into keeping up the facade of British spies. 

Silently, they agreed to take a door each. Harry tried not to think what he’d do if he found Eggsy behind the door. He had no reason to be angry, the choices he made in life didn’t concern him and they probably never would. He had no reason to be angry for Eggsy. He chose to stay, if Harry thought he was above this life, it wasn’t his place to tell him. 

In one swift blur of motion, all three swung the doors open and were inside before anyone had a chance to register the sound of the handle being pulled. Two men lingered in the doorway, either waiting their turn or already done. They probably wouldn’t have wanted a fight, but for a split second he was overcome by that bitter anger and jealousy that came to mind whenever he thought of Eggsy in one of these rooms. Harry had them unconscious on the floor before they realised they were involved in a fight. The third man, taking his turn with the boy on the bed, didn’t need to be told to leave. He was gone, buckling his trousers up before Harry had a chance to swing at him. 

The boy on the bed wasn’t Eggsy. He was equally as young and pretty, probably only just turned eighteen or nineteen. He turned a deep shade of red with mortification, scrambling around for his clothes. 

“Dress yourself and stay here,” He said to the boy. Harry couldn’t find it in him to really care for him, like he did for Eggsy. 

He ducked his head out into the hallway. Percival had managed to vacate his room with zero casualties, a string of men redressing as they filed out of the room and down the stairs. Not one of them Charlie. Harry’s heart sunk a little. 

_”Sending in the cavalry, boys,”_ Merlin’s voice came through.

Lancelot emerged from his from, shaking his head.

Footsteps banged up the stairs a second later, and Harry’s blood started to boil again. This wasn’t the six man team they were waiting on, but a single panicked person. All three aimed their guns to the top of the stairs at once, one synchronized movement. 

Charlie appeared at the top of the stairs, a look of terror in his eyes. He stopped suddenly and held out his hands in front of him, freezing completely as his eyes moved between the three weapons pointed at him. 

“Game’s up, Mr Hesketh,” Lancelot said, carefully taking a step forward. Harry caught Percival’s eyeroll and forced himself not to smile.

Charlie surrendered without a fight. The sound of heavy duty boots on the staircase behind him terrified him enough to back down. They moved him into the hallway and cable tied his wrists in front of him, keeping him down on the floor. The six man team had arrived. Two had stayed at the bottom of the stairs to keep any interested customers out of their hair, while the others went about with the handover. 

In total, there were five boys in the rooms. Not one of them Eggsy. Fear and worry was beginning to rise in Harry’s blood. Why wasn’t he here? He said he worked every night, why wasn’t he here? 

“You’re looking for him, aren’t you?” Charlie said from the floor. Harry looked at him properly for the first time since they forced him to the floor with black cable ties around his wrist. He noticed the bruising on his knuckles, swollen and purple like he’d been in a fist fight. 

“What have you done with him?” Harry asked, the threat low and deep in his voice. He stepped towards him, straightening up to his full height. His grip tightened around the gun in his hand, shaking a little with anger. If Eggsy was gone, Harry would make sure Charlie knew fear before he killed him as slowly as he possibly could. Maybe take off each one of his fingers with a boning knife. Why should he do all the work, perhaps he’ll have someone else do it. 

Charlie gave him a shrug and a smirk in response, before he was hauled to his feet by an MI5 team member. He didn’t answer, just gave Harry that sickening smirk as he was pulled down the stairs with the help of Percival. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. They couldn’t have been too late to save him, he just wouldn’t accept it. 

“Merlin, get me Eggsy’s location,” He said into his glasses. 

_“On it,”_ Merlin replied. Harry heard the sound of clicking keys from the other end of the line. Each second that past, the panic rose a little more. Two whole minutes later, and Harry finally got a response. _“I can’t find him, either his phone is dead or it’s switched off, I’ll try again later,”_

Harry’s heart sunk even further, so fast he felt sick. They couldn’t be too late, he just wouldn’t have it. Eggsy was probably safe and sound at home, nursing whatever wounds Charlie had inflicted on him, but safe nonetheless. “Permission to go and see if he’s at home?” Harry asked. 

_“If you must, check you’re no longer needed before you disappear though,”_ Merlin sighed in exasperation. He wouldn’t understand his friend’s attachment to the lad, or his concern. In all his years of working with Harry Hart, Merlin had never seen him fall so completely and stupidly in love with his honeypot target. He doubted any agent had ever fallen for a target. 

Harry found the team leader and checked he had the situation under control, making it very clear he was in a rush. The man seemed a little shocked at what he was dealing with, but allowed Harry to leave anyway. 

Later, Harry learned that only three of the five boys found in those rooms were over eighteen. 

***

Harry had never hated the London traffic so much. It had never moved so slowly, never stopped so often, never had their been so many red lights. He sat fidgeting in the back of the taxi, cursing the driver quietly under his breath though he knew there was nothing he could do about it. 

When he finally arrived at Eggsy’s house, he was disappointed to see there were no lights in the windows. He knocked on the door, but there was no reply. He felt a little silly standing there, hoping that there was somebody home, if not Eggsy, someone who knew where he’d gone. 

After several minutes of continuous knocking, Harry decided to let himself in. He picked the lock expertly and slipped into the house without a sound. It was deathly quiet inside, not one single sign of life. Dark too, the only light coming from the street light outside the window. 

“Eggsy?” Harry called. Nothing came back. 

His heart was dropping impossibly low as he made his way through the house. It was like an average family home. Eggsy and Charlie were just any other couple, living the idyllic suburban life. 

In the dining room, there were signs of a struggle. Chairs lay on their sides and there were shards of a broken wine bottle across the floor. Harry switched on the light and studied the mess. In the light, he could see the small red stain on the carpet was far too light to be red wine. He guessed the bottle had been emptied and smashed against a wall, then used as a weapon. 

He had two theories: either Charlie threatened Eggsy with the bottle or Eggsy used it in self defence. Judging by the state of Charlie’s knuckles, he guessed the latter. He hadn’t noticed any cuts or bruises on Charlie. He dreaded to think what state Eggsy was in. The thought of him, battered and bruised with shards of glass embedded deep in his skin made him wish he could push Charlie’s eyes into his brain with his thumb, but not before he knew the pain he put Eggsy through. 

He forced himself to take deep breaths and not to panic. Eggsy was probably just hiding somewhere where he’d be safe. Maybe he got himself to a hospital. 

“Merlin? Make sure the MI5 team ask Charlie about Eggsy. Show him this if need be, I don’t care, I need to know he’s safe,” Harry cursed himself internally for being unable to keep his voice steady. He’d seen worse. He’d seen decapitated corpses and the burnt bodies of children, but his shook him more than any horrific memory that haunted him. Basic domestic disputes weren’t something to get upset about. 

_“He’s probably with someone he trusts, MI5’ll be looking for him anyway to let him know they have Charlie, you don’t need to worry,”_ Merlin replied, trying to reassure Harry that Eggsy will turn up safe and sound eventually. 

“And what if we’re too late and he’s working as a sex slave in Belarus or something?!” He couldn’t hide his fear. If he was going to break down, at least it was in front of Merlin and not another agent. 

_“Percival and Lancelot are going through his office and they’ve got nothing to suggest he’s been sold,”_ Merlin replied calmly. He appreciated the steadiness in his voice, how nonjudgmental he could be when he knew his friends needed him. He needed that little bit of reassurances. 

He took a few deep breaths and steadied himself, switching the light off before he left the house. 

“This is ridiculous; chasing after a boy I don’t know nor should I know, I’m sorry,” He chuckled, getting into the back of the cab. 

Harry could hear the smile in Merlin’s voice as his reply came through: _”You’ve always been ridiculous, no need to start apologising for it now!”_

***

Eggsy turned up two days later, scarred from his fight with Charlie but relatively okay. He’d been hiding from Charlie at a friend’s house, and it wasn’t until he eventually returned home that MI5 sent a couple of men to collect him. Harry watched him from the other side of the mirror, itching to get in and talk to him. He could see the fading bruising on his face, the busted lip and bloodied scars. He had a look of complete loss on his face, staring blankly at the interviewer in front of him. He had nothing to say. 

Eventually, the MI5 man explained that there was someone who wanted to speak to him, and he got up and left the room. Harry watched as Eggsy’s composure fell to bits. He looked so vulnerable, sat shivering in a cell, eyes starting to well with tears. 

Eggsy hated questioning rooms. He hated the coldness to the metal chairs and desk, dark walls and low industrial lighting. The cup of tea in a polystyrene cup. The impersonality of the interviewer. The constant feeling that he was being watched creeping down his spine. It was a place he’d hoped he’d never have to be again. 

He forced himself not to cry, aware that there was someone on the other side of the glass. He refused to believe that Charlie - his Charlie - was capable of organising such a cruel ring. That he’d get his lover involved. 

The door opened again, catching Eggsy’s attention. “Hello Eggsy,” 

Patrick Garrett was the last man expected to see. He looked tired, the lines on his forehead more pronounced than he remembered and his eyes seemed to droop. He fell into the seat opposite Eggsy and sighed.

“What…” Eggsy began, voice trailing off. He was too tired to ask. His brain hurt. Everything hurt, too beaten and cut up to process anymore than he really had to. 

“I wanted to apologise, and to check you’re alright of course,” Patrick looked across at Eggsy, eyes scanning over everything wrong with his face. “What happened?” He asked. 

Eggsy sighed. “Got into a fight, y’ don’t need to know,” 

“I’d like to know,” 

Eggsy sighed again and shifted in his seat. “Charlie got mad cause I quit, yeah, smashed some glass and rubbed my face in it,” He glared unapologetically across the table. “Good enough? Or do y’ want more detail?”

Harry winced at the thought. “That’s quite alright thank you,” 

Eggsy huffed and folded his arms across his chest, watching Harry like he would suddenly rise up from his seat and lunge at him from across the table. “Y’ said y’ got something to be sorry for?” 

Harry cleared his throat and tried to organise the speech he’d prepared. He hadn’t expected it to be so difficult. In his fantasy land, Eggsy was so grateful that he was finally safe, that he could forgive him at the drop of a hat and everything will be fine and dandy. In reality, Eggsy was now terrified of everyone he’d ever known. Anyone could be waiting to hurt him, take advantage. Harry was only about to confirm that. 

“I lied to you, Eggsy, I’m not who I told you I am,” He started. He watched the boy’s eyes shift dangerously. “My name is Harry Hart, and I work with MI5,” That wasn’t a total lie. He does work with MI5, just as part of a completely separate and secret organisation. “We’ve been investigating your partner’s activities for some time now,” 

“So you slept with me to get close to him?” Eggsy snarled. If looks could kill, Harry would be long gone. He leaned in, arms still crossed over his chest. “So y’ lie to me, fuck me, and then get my boyfriend fucking arrested?!” 

“I understand you’re still in shock, but he needed to be stopped and we saw an opportunity through you,” Harry tried to explain. 

“I don’t give a shit! I fuckin’ _loved_ him! And you’ve taken that away from me!” He shouted, voice cracking. He couldn’t fight back his tears anymore. He curled into himself, drawing his knees to his chest and hiding his face there, sobbing uncontrollably. 

“Darling, I doubt he felt much the same for you,” Harry said softly. 

Eggsy shook his head. “Nah, he loved me too, I know he did,” He mumbled. 

Harry wanted to get up and shake some sense into him. “He was about to sell you as a sex slave, he’s beaten you so badly your eyes are swollen and there’s glass embedded in your cheek, how could he love you?” He succeed in keeping the exasperation out of his voice. 

Eggsy only shrugged in response, still hiding his face in his knees, his entire body shaking as he cried. 

There was silence for a while, and Eggsy didn’t move. The sounds of his sobbing stopped, yet he stayed in the same position. He just wanted to go home and curl up in bed, he missed his Charlie. Maybe Charlie would’ve forgiven him for being so adamant about quitting. Now he’ll never know. It hurt him to think that his last encounter with him was a violent one; curled up on the dining floor in a growing pool of blood and tears. His head swam from the alcohol and Charlie’s words stung more than any piece of glass ever could. 

He heard the scrape of a chair against a concrete floor and froze slightly. A warm hand fell on his back, running up an down in comforting strokes. “Eggsy, look at me,” he said softly. 

It was as though he was powerless. He looked up and found Patrick - or Harry - knelt by his side, looking up at him with worry in his eyes. He hated the softness and genuine concern in those dark chocolate eyes. 

“I grew genuinely fond of you during our time together, and I’m sorry I took advantage of you,” He said sincerely, rubbing his back as he spoke. He paused for a moment, and then added: “And I hope you realise you deserve more than Charlie ever gave you, you’re worth more than sex work and I’m sorry I used you in such a way.” 

“Fuck you!” He spat, tears starting again. “Y’ never gave a shit!” 

Harry sighed and patted his back. He wished he could reach up and kiss the boy, wipe the tears from his eyes and tell him it was all going to be alright. No one was going to hurt him anymore, he was safe with him. He’ll forget about Charlie before too long and realise that there was never any real love in his heart. 

“I’m sorry, Eggsy, that’s all I can say,” He tried again. 

“Y’ ain’t sorry! Y’ take my everything away from me, y’ lie to me so that y’ can shag me, and then y’ expect me to buy into this ‘sorry’ bullshit? Don’t fuckin’ think so,” He stumbled to his feet, wiping his tears away with his sleeve. He sniffled and stumbled towards the door. Harry tried to grab his hand as he walked past, but he wrenched it away with an angry hiss. 

“I don’t expect anything, Eggsy, I just want you to know that I’m sorry, and I care about you,” He said, standing up again. Eggsy glared at him from the doorway and shook his head. His face was blotchy from the crying, a stark contrast to the bloodied scars. 

“Stop with the lying, for the love of Christ jus’ stop the lyin’,” He sounded almost defeated. 

“I wish I could’ve met you under different circumstances, Eggsy,” Harry admitted, desperate for his apology to at least be accepted. He didn’t expect forgiveness, a part of him didn’t even want it, he just wanted Eggsy to see that Harry adored him. 

“If I ever see y’ again, I’ll rip y’ fuckin’ throat out,” He threatened, before disappearing through the doorway. 

Harry stood there in shock for a moment or two. He’d never seen anyone look so angry and hateful, not in all his years as a Kingsman. Stunned, he forced himself to regain his composure and left the room, trying to shove all his thoughts and memories of Eggsy to the back of his mind. He just wanted to forget that he ever knew such a wonderful creature, so that he could move on and pretend he never fell in love with his ever changing eyes and cheeky grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Jumper - Third Eye Blind
> 
> Talk to me on [Tumblr!](http://christiancat.tumblr.com/)


	7. Worn out by Lightning and the Sound of White Noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes I'm still here! I'm so sorry this has taken so long, so this chapter is longer. I've basically given up on chapter numbers so who knows this might be nine chapters, might be twenty thousand. Who knows! Not me! Anyway, please let me know what you think of this chapter, I really really do appreciate. Thank you for reading!

The months that followed were strange and difficult for Eggsy. He'd forgotten what it was like to wake up alone, the right side of his bed cold and vacant. It took him several weeks to break out of the habit of rolling to the other side for a warm early morning hug. 

Eggsy found himself sitting despondently at his dining table every morning, shaken by how empty his home felt. He would nurse a steaming mug of coffee between his cold hands, wishing that Charlie would walk through their front door and the whole thing would just be a bad dream. 

He did anything he could to stay away from home. He left early for his lunchtime shift at the pub, stopping off for a cuppa with his mother, sometimes so early he could take his little sister to school. If she knew there was something wrong, something missing from his life, she never questioned it. Eggsy had been an overconfident, loud child, until he hit his teenage years and all that drained from him. He became nervous, desperate for approval and acceptance. Eggsy would do anything his friends asked of him, for fear they'd leave him. Michelle tried her hardest to reassure him that being himself was more than enough, but she knew this inability to function independently came from her. 

He took on extra shifts at the pub, to fill his evening with something more than an empty house. It was exhausting, but he enjoyed it nonetheless and found the company a nice distraction to the emptiness waiting for him in his bed. He often hoped that the man - Harry? Eggsy couldn't remember - would walk through the doors and explain to Eggsy exactly what he meant when he said _"I wish I could've met you under different circumstances."_

Two months went by and Eggsy didn't hear a thing from Charlie. Like he disappeared from the face of the earth, or perhaps he was never there at all. He was torn between feeling sick to his stomach and hating Charlie, and missing him more and more with each passing day. 

It didn't seem real. People that cruel didn't exist in this neck of the woods, they were products of nightmarish news bulletins and warnings about terrorist groups. Not real. Not Charlie. Charlie, who although he had a fierce and scary temper, was sweet and charming and could make Eggsy blush like a schoolgirl. This was the man who lay Eggsy down in his bed for the first time and kissed every inch of his skin like he was worshipping him, mumbling quiet compliments, until Eggsy was convinced he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Eggsy couldn't believe that the same man, the one who made him feel worth a thousand diamonds, could reduce him to nothing more than a sex slave. He tried not to think about it, because the more he ran it around his head, the more he realised Charlie never really loved him. Charlie was a businessman, not a passionate, romantic lover. He viewed Eggsy with his business eyes. He wished the realisation wasn't so painful. Maybe if he had opened his eyes earlier, it wouldn't hurt so much. 

A phone call after five months really messed with his already fragile mind. By this point, he'd given up all hope of ever seeing or hearing from Charlie again. He was slowly conditioning himself to break bad habits, place Charlie in the vault of semi-fond memories (after some stern yet loving words from his mother). Some days, he would look at himself in the mirror and smile at himself with pride, feeling that the effect Charlie had on him might disappear eventually. 

"Don't come to the trial," The voice at the other end of the line said before Eggsy could even open his mouth to speak. "I don't want you to hear it,"

_"Charlie?!"_ The voice was unmistakably his.Tears instantly pricked at the corners of his eyes and he sunk to the floor, wrapping up into himself like he did in that questioning room. 

"Eggsy, darling, are you listening to me? Don't come okay?" His voice sounded desperate, almost scared despite the evenness to his tone. 

"But I want to see you," He couldn't keep the sound of his crying out of his voice He wanted to appear strong for Charlie, who was clearly scared and nervous for the outcome of this whole ordeal. Wherever he was in the world, he knew everything was over.

"I know love, I want to see you too, but I don't want to watch you realise how evil I have been," His voice was soft, almost sad. 

"Will I ever see you again?" Eggsy choked on his words. 

"No, but isn't that for the best?" 

Eggsy wished he could agree, but sat on the floor with his mobile in hand and his face hot with tears, his life had never felt so futureless and meaningless.

***

Harry tried his very best to soldier on as normal, taking as many missions as he could to distract himself. 

The day after his debrief, Harry found himself in Italy to intercept a huge weapons deal, then he was in Mumbai on a surveillance mission, then in bed with a business owner's son in New York. 

(Harry tried to remember the details of his honeypot, a plastically handsome man in his thirties with dyed blonde hair and surgically made teeth, but Eggsy lingered in his mind like a pleasant dream after waking, and if Harry whimpered the wrong name into the skin of the man's neck, nobody corrected him.)

After his little jaunt in New York, Harry spent three months in Colombia bringing down a drug cartel. A constant stream of adrenaline ran through his veins, the threat of attack enough to keep him on his toes and fired up at all times. In the darkest moments, Harry pictured Eggsy's pretty eyes as he awoke in the morning, and found the strength to carry on. 

Merlin refused to sign him off on another mission once he caught up on sleep and allowed the cuts and bruises to heal. 

"Y've worked yerself too damn hard, if y' think y' can jest fly off again without gettin' back on track, y' got another thing coming," He gave Harry that fatherly look that made the other's blood boil, but he knew Merlin was right. He could feel the exhaustion deep in his bones, despite the recent rest. 

"And anyway, Charlie's trail is in a few days, thought y' wanted to be there," Merlin added. 

Harry stopped in the doorway and looked back at his friend. He had said he would like to be there, if only to see Eggsy again. It would be nice to see with his own two eyes that the boy was coping alright and turned to something worse than sex work, like drugs. 

Eggsy had made it quite clear that he didn't want to see him ever again, but he couldn't resist. "Well then I should like to be present for that,"

Now finally home and still for the first time in months, every memory he'd tried to repress came flooding back. The cocky smile as he leant on the bar, eyeing Harry up and down with the look of a rent boy in his eyes. The breathless rambling as Harry kissed his thighs. The way his pale skin looked whilst covered in love bites. The way their bodies rolled and moved in sync as Eggsy rode him. His pretty smile, his bright eyes, seeming innocence. The way the boy sobbed in the questioning room. The daggers in his eyes as he left. 

Harry sat in his favourite armchair and resisted accessing the footage he'd saved of the boy, spread out so beautifully for him. Eggsy deserved better than to be reduced to wank material, and Harry knew the guilt would eat him up inside. 

(Although some nights he awoke from a dream with a hot layer of sweat coating his body and a growing erection, with the remnants of something pleasurable and intimate at the fringes of his memory. If Harry sneaked a hand between his legs and thought of Eggsy, nobody needed to know.)

The days leading up to the trial were spent pacing around his home, almost in a panic as to how Eggsy would react when he saw him again. Would he be given a second chance to explain himself? Or would Eggsy live up to his parting promise: _"I'll rip y' fuckin' throat out."_ Harry wouldn't blame him if the latter came to pass. 

He was beginning to find his growing obsession creepy. Eggsy was a dashing young creature; beautiful and capable and loyal to the end. He was emotional, caring, dependent, and Harry was infatuated with everything about him. Not just the freckles on his milky white skin. He loved the way Eggsy had opened his soul to him before he drifted off to sleep against his side. Harry tried to convince himself that Eggsy was just another rent boy, and there was nothing special about him, but he felt as if he were stood on a ledge, swaying in the wind. 

And when the first day of trail finally rolled round, Harry pretended he wasn't bitterly disappointed that Eggsy wasn't there.

***

The first time Harry saw Eggsy again, he almost missed him. Pride and stubbornness bound him to Charlie's trail, even if Eggsy wasn't there. Charlie was a strange mix of remorse and plain calm in the dock, and Harry knew he'd accepted his fate. Charlie was that strange breed of villain who knew he was in the wrong, maybe he knew all along that it was just a waiting game. 

He sat in the same seat everyday, listened to the chatterings of the people around him while he waited for Charlie to appear in handcuffs and those hideous grey jumpsuits. He wondered if he looked out of place amongst fascinated journalists and terrified family members. 

The door of the room Harry knew Charlie was waiting in and out fell Eggsy. The shock of seeing that brilliant, gorgeous boy paralysed his brain for a moment. He blinked, studying the face in front of him. He was clearly tired, still a little scarred from Charlie's final attack. Harry could see his red eyes and knew he'd been crying again, recognised the way the redness whitened the rest of his already pale face. Eggsy's. His eyes widened, specks of blue creeping around the edges of the green. 

He stood frozen for a moment, a tremor beginning in his hands. He swallowed hard, shuffling awkwardly as if contemplating going over and saying something. Harry wished he could get up and take his hand and catch him as he crumbled, but his legs wouldn't move. All he could do was stare. 

People around them had began to notice the terrified boy stood in the aisle, throwing concerned or annoyed looks at him. Before Harry could pluck up the courage to stand, Eggsy moved away, tugging his jacket across his chest as he left the room. 

The sound of the slamming door rang in his ears. A few moments passed before Harry sunk back into his seat, trying to pretend Eggsy didn't look so broken and beaten down. 

***

His nerve hadn't held and he found himself stood outside the courtroom, contemplating going in and begging to see Charlie. If only for one last kiss. He stood shivering outside the door, cursing himself for his fear. He was early, nobody was around except people rushing to other rooms. 

Eventually a kind looking woman appeared, a court official. She placed a gentle hand on his back and smiled, quashing Eggsy's nerves as she ushered him into the courtroom. "It's alright love, this might be a step you need to take to recovery," She said, once he'd explained his relation to the whole thing. 

She sat him down in a room in the back, and told him he would be allowed five minutes at most, and anything left unsaid will have to wait for another time. He was just a bundle of nerves, legs jittery and a cold sitting in the bottom of his spine. He combed through his hair once or twice, fussed with his clothes until he was sure he looked neat. 

He wasn't going to get upset when he saw Charlie. He was going to be strong and brave and prove that he was powerful. Slightly scarred, but alive and coping. He wasn't afraid of him anymore. He went over that sentiment in his head until he was sure the message had sunk in, but the moment Charlie stepped in the room, it was completely forgotten. 

“Eggsy,” He said after a moment of silence. He stood in the doorway blinking, looking haggard and tired. He’d lost weight, his hair was greasy and he hadn’t shaved. “I asked you not to come,”

“I know, but I had to see y’,” He mumbled, fiddling with his fingers. He couldn’t bring himself to meet Charlie’s eye. 

Eggsy felt him move into the space beside him, his movements made clunky by the restraints. He wanted to lean against him, cuddle up and know everything was okay again. “I’ve missed y’, more than I thought,” He admitted quietly. 

“Please don’t,” Charlie replied quietly, his voice at an odd pitch, like he was forcing himself not to cry. “Don’t you think you deserve better than me? Than what I did?” 

Eggsy shrugged. Of course he did, no one deserved cruelty and abuse and slavery. He wouldn’t wish that upon any of his mother’s ex boyfriends, or any worse villain for that matter. But he would’ve stood for it, for as long as he had Charlie. 

“I jus’…I jus’ need to know why y’ did it,” He sighed, tugging at his overgrown fringe with a little more aggression than he intended. 

Charlie scoffed. “Because I could? Because it made me powerful? I don’t know, but I’m sorry,” 

Too insincere for Eggsy’s liking. _’Because it made you rich, twat.’_ He thought. 

He hadn’t realised he was crying until he felt Charlie’s hand on his knee, a weight that shouldn’t be such a comfort to him. The two sat side by side, waiting for each other to make the next move, not wanting to overstep unspoken boundaries. It wasn’t comfortable, or helpful, but knowing Charlie would eventually pay for everything he’d done, Eggsy took some slight comfort in that. It didn’t fix his heart, or his hopes for future love, but at least justice felt good. 

A police officer reappeared and Eggsy was asked to leave. He wanted to turn and leave Charlie with a bruising kiss, bite down on his lips until he knew exactly how much pain Eggsy was in. The satisfaction of letting Charlie know just what he did to him was almost too tempting, but maybe a kiss would just break Eggsy’s already shattered heart a little more. He didn’t want to find out. He left without saying anything, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. 

No sooner than he was through the door, his eyes locked on a pair of familiar chocolate ones, and his entire body froze. He’d forgotten the specifics of Harry Hart’s face, how handsome he was. Here, he looked tired, like he didn’t want to be there. 

He stared back, eyes wide in shock. Should he go and say something? Apologise for how cruel he’d been in the MI5 questioning room? He swallowed that thought as soon as it came up. If anyone deserved an apology, it was him. 

***

Eggsy vaguely remembered police officers coming into school to tell them alcohol was never the answer. As he grew older and replayed this memory in his mind on rainy days, he realised they weren't really trying to prevent drug use. They knew that the majority of kids in that school would be drug addled parents by the age of eighteen, they were only letting them know what future had been decided for them.

His mates convinced him all he needed to get over his ex (Eggsy didn't want them to know about the human trafficking, or the sex work, so he told them Charlie had cheated and had moved from London to live with his new partner) was to get royally shitfaced. 

He'd been reluctant, quite happy to mope on Ryan's bedroom floor, but the dirt cheap Vodka warmed him to the idea. Several too many shots later, and the trio found themselves on their way to the nearest pub, Ryan and Jamal with their arms around Eggsy's waist as they walked. 

Now, in the bathroom of a pub with too much alcohol in his system, Eggsy felt like his arms and legs weren’t his own. There had been something in that last pint and his head was swimming, dizzying the lad until he could barely stand upright. He tried to focus on himself in the mirror, gripping the skin until his knuckles turned white. His vision had blurred and everything felt far away, all sounds echoey and booming in his ears. He'd forgotten why he was even there in the first place. 

He stumbled from the bathroom, desperate for some fresh air. The place was packed, far too busy for him to think clearly. Where had Ryan and Jamal gone? Was this the same place they'd walked to, arm in arm? 

He found the door and fell through, gasping as the cold air hit his skin and filled his lungs. He was sweating despite the cold, found himself on the floor gasping, clutching at his ribs. God, he felt like death. 

"Eggsy?" The voice was unnervingly familiar, but Eggsy was only just holding onto enough consciousness to hold his head up and couldn't place it. Perhaps he was dying, and this was the voice of God. The voice was calming and concerned, nearly panicked. There was something rational to that voice that tried to help Eggsy come to some sense of his situation, but it came a moment too late. Eggsy was out like a light as a face appeared above him, strong hands wrapping around the back of his head and lying flat on his chest. 

 

***

The second time Harry saw Eggsy, he didn’t have time to take in the details of his face. All he could do was hurry across the road as the boy hit the ground, fingers clutching at his ribs as he tried to breathe. Check he didn’t hurt his head. Doesn’t seem to be any blood. Is he breathing? Yes, shallow but his chest was definitely rising and falling. His eyelids flickered, and Harry only needed to glance quickly at how blown his eyes were to know there was more than just bad beer in his system. 

He was supposed to be meeting an informant in the establishment Eggsy had just tumbled out of. Chatter and music leaked from the doors and the lights through the windows cast a golden glow across his face. 

“Merlin, I need to cancel, something’s come up,” Harry said, out of breath. 

_”Yes, I can see that, but y’ ain’t just abortin’ a mission cause yer pretty boy’s turned up again, get ‘im to a hospital then yer better be back to work,”_ Merlin’s tone was flat and unsympathetic. 

Harry wanted to lean down and kiss the colour back into Eggsy’s cheeks. He was growing paler by the second, but at least his lips weren’t turning blue. He maneuvered the boy until he was lying across his lap then moved a hand to his forehead. He was cold, but alive and okay. He would be okay. 

“It’s probably just a date drug, Merlin,” Harry had seen the effects of drugs like rohypnol more times than he cared to admit. He’d been under the influence of them on more than one occasion, slipped them into target’s drinks. Eggsy would feel like the world had caved in on his brain when he awoke, but he would be fine in the long run. 

_”Galahad, get him to a safe space and then continue on with your assignment,”_ Merlin warned. Harry could hear the exasperation in his voice. 

He knew Merlin was right, but this might be his only chance. If he called a taxi and took Eggsy home, to his real home, and let him recover on the plush sofa, wrapped in soft cashmere blankets, maybe Eggsy could see that Harry hadn’t lied to him. He really did care. Before Merlin could issue orders, he switched the glasses feed off and hailed the next taxi that passed. 

***

Eggsy awoke with a headache that felt like a volcano erupting behind his eyes that pounded and throbbed like no headache he’d experienced. Despite the softness and the warmth and softness of the blankets he was bundled in, he could feel his hands trembling and his very core was cold and sick. He still felt drunk and dizzy, and before he knew it unconsciousness had taken him again. 

Harry sat in the corner of the room and watched him while he slept off the effects of the drug. He checked his condition didn’t worse, broke out Kingsman’s portable blood pressure kit to check he didn’t drop too low. Harry knew better than most how easy it was to take a turn for the worse. 

Eggsy slept peacefully, looking soft under all those stupendous blankets. Harry knew his ridiculous collection would come to good use one day. Occasionally he would run his fingers through his fringe, resist the urge to press a comforting kiss to his temple. If he wanted to be forgiven, he had to respect his space. 

Harry hoped someone had spiked his drink. The thought of Eggsy slipping so deeply into a depression that drugs were his answer terrified him. He wanted to believe Eggsy was pulling through and that whatever Charlie told him in the private room of the courthouse, it had comforted him in some way and had allowed him to recover. He looked so fragile on his sofa, in need of protection and love, and Harry wanted to be the one to provide it for him. 

Eggsy woke up a few times, mumbling something incoherently each time. His pupils became less and less dilated each time he opened them enough for Harry to see. The gentle tremors from underneath all the blankets eventually stopped, and soon it was like Eggsy was just taking a nap on his sofa. 

It was about four in the morning when Harry was finally sure the worst had passed and Eggsy would be okay left on his own for the night. He was exhausted himself, a little drunk from all the whiskeys he had to keep him going. He stood up and stretched, sighing at the satisfactory click of his bones. Eggsy didn’t stir, he just snored peacefully under the warmth of all the blankets.

His heart melted when he saw the boy, hair shining golden brown in the dim light of the room, colour returning gradually to his face. In all of Harry’s many years, through all his honeypot missions, he’d never craved someone like he craved Eggsy. He wanted Eggsy more than he had any right to, but he couldn’t help himself. At least now he finally had the opportunity to make it up to him. 

He scooped up the bundle on the sofa and carried him up to the spare bedroom, stumbling a little. Eggsy didn’t moved, perhaps he curled up a little more and rubbed his nose against Harry’s collarbone, but he convinced himself that was just the imagination of a dirty old man. He held up some of his weight with his knee has he opened the guest room door, setting Eggsy down on the bed. The boy rolled onto his side and nuzzled into the pillows, a sleepy contented sound falling from his lips. Harry rearranged the blankets around him and stood over him for a second. 

He couldn’t help but think of all the things he wanted to do to him. He wanted to kiss his lips with all the love and passion in the world, stroke his soft hair from his eyes and pin his hips to the mattress with his own. He wanted to hear pleasured sounds tumble from his mouth as Harry teased the head of his cock with his tongue; hear sweet giggles as he mapped the constellations of freckles with kisses. He wanted to wake up every morning to see Eggsy’s perfect eyes, to be made breathless by the beauty of those eyes. 

Harry gave into temptation and kissed his cheekbone before leaving. He hoped Eggsy felt it in his dreams, hoped those dreams were happy. He shut the door with a soft click and forced himself to go to bed, hoping Eggsy wouldn’t sneak out before Harry had the chance to kiss him properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Give a Little Love - Peasant's King 
> 
> Talk to me on [Tumblr!](http://christiancat.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also a quick disclaimer: I have no idea how courts of law in Britain work and I've never witnessed a court case, but this is fiction so it doesn't matter (:


	8. Am I Free or am I Tied Up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is a little awful but it's okay because the next chapter will have more going on. Thank you again for reading and leaving such kind feedback, it really keeps me going!

Eggsy awoke to open curtains and sunlight blinding him. His head hurt and his stomach turned uncomfortably, but he was grateful for the warmth of the bed he was tucked up in. There were no memories of the night before, and this was just another typical hangover.

It dawned on him that he didn't recognise the bed, or the room he was in. His heart sank when he realised he must've gone home with a stranger. How else could he end up in someone else's bed? He sat up, headache worsening and turning into a throbbing monster at the movement.

He couldn't remember a single thing that happened the night before. Everything between his first pint at the pub with Ryan and Jamal had just gone. Why was he fully clothed in a strangers bed? Why did his limbs feel like they'd been ripped from his body and reattached the wrong way? He'd never had such an awful hangover before. He couldn't imagine how much he must've drunk to feel so royally screwed.

Eventually he mustered up the strength to untangle himself from all the blankets and sit up. His legs were aching and limp, like all his muscle had wasted away overnight. He was almost absolutely certain hangovers didn't drain the strength from your muscles until they were almost useless. Eggsy had been hungover God knows how many times, and not once did he feel as drained and as weak as he did then.

He sat up in the bed and tried to focus, vision blurry. It was just the headache playing with his eyes, he was sure of it. He couldn’t remember taking anything. There were some people on the estates who liked to go around spiking people’s drinks for the fun of it, or maybe he picked up someone else’s drink by mistake. His head hurt too much to really care. 

Eggsy didn’t have anymore time to think before there was a knock on the bedroom door. Quiet, as if the person on the other side still believed he was asleep. 

Eggsy’s heart stopped momentarily when his eyes met the man stepping into the room with a steaming mug in hand. Patrick Garrett, Harry Hart, whatever his name was. He had a strange feeling that this was the man whose face appeared above him as he fell. The man who’d appeared from nowhere, with a comforting voice that calmed Eggsy as blackness swallowed his vision. 

He smiled sheepishly, nothing more than polite and slightly embarrassed. “I thought you’d be awake by now, I brought you some tea,” He said, crossing the room to place the mug down on the side table. In truth, the tea wasn’t for Eggsy, he’d made the brew for himself, and he hadn’t known Eggsy was awake, he’d only come to check on him.

Harry couldn’t help but admire the freckles on Eggsy’s pale arms. He looked comfy and warm and soft, lost in the centre of the four poster bed. If he could, Harry would lie next to him and bundle the hungover little mess into his arms and leave kisses that tickle along the column of his throat. 

The boy eyed him with curiosity and suspicion, hunching into himself when Harry came closer. Harry could see the tautness in his body, knew it must be hurting him to remain so tense, and took a few steps back once the mug was within his reach. He didn’t take it straight away, waited until Harry was sat in a chair on the far side of the room.

“Y’ remember me?” He said, taking a cautious sip.

Harry wanted to say something stupid and sappy, like _’How could I ever forget you, dear?’_ but he didn’t want to sound like a creep and scare Eggsy away. He was so close he could touch him, curl his hand into his hair and kiss him, hope that would be enough to get his message across. But the boy clearly needed more than grand romantic gestures. 

“I do indeed,” Harry replied casually.

When it became apparent Eggsy wasn’t going to say anything else, and was quite happy to sit and watch him like a hawk, flinching every time he rearranged his legs, Harry spoke again: “How have you been, Eggsy?”

The boy scoffed and glanced down into his mug. “Passed out in the street last night,” He replied, chuckling slightly.

“Yes, I suspect someone had put rohypnol in your drink,” 

Eggsy nodded, then his eyes narrowed dangerously as a thought crossed his mind. “ Did y’-”

“Oh God no! I was on my way past when you collapsed in the street, I thought I’d best get you someplace safe to recover,” Harry interjected, almost offended at the accusation. Sometimes, he forgot Eggsy had seen the worst in men. He didn’t know gore and blood like Harry did, but he knew the sick and twisted things men were capable of and entitled to expect from those weaker than them. 

Eggsy didn’t seem too convinced by this answer, yet he accepted it anyway. If Harry was going to violate him, he would’ve done it by now, and he was still fully clothed and had obviously slept alone. 

“So y’ bring me ‘ere? Not a hospital or y’ don’t go find my mates and make ‘em take me home, no?” He challenged. He tilted his head to one side and glared at Harry, eyes fierce and somewhat angry. 

In truth, this man had been creeping into the fringes of his thoughts for months. He was curious to know why he decided to bring him home, rather than find him help someplace else. Since seeing him in the courtroom, his face has come to mind more often than he’d like to admit. He couldn’t explain why he found the older gentleman so handsome, especially not after what happened. 

Harry looked at him with a level gaze, so calm and composed that Eggsy could see his brain working, each cog turning mechanically in the system. Finally, he answered: “Do you remember what I told you, the last time we sat down and spoke?” 

Harry had soft eyes, Eggsy noticed. Eyes that watched him a sense of calm and care, and whereas Eggsy would normally feel nervous under the scrutiny of men, Harry didn’t intimidate. He wasn’t studying Eggsy, and if he was, he was doing it with such a gentleness that made Eggsy feel more wanted than anything else. 

“Yeah,” There was a defensive tone to his voice that Harry hadn’t been expecting. Sure there was a fight in his eyes and his shoulders but Harry expected him to recall his words and realise why Harry had brought him home. 

“And you understand that I meant every word? I became irrationally infatuated with you, adore you, for no reason in particular,” He leant forwards in his seat and watched Eggsy intensely. 

A pink blush crept over the boy and he dropped his head to hide his smile. “Do y’ adore me, or do y’ pity me?” He asked, looking back up. “Cause lets be real here Haz, I ain’t got that great a life and y’ met a damsel in distress,” 

Deciding the initial barrier of tension between them had gone, Harry stood up and sat at the edge of the bed. He placed a hand on his knee, stroking his thumb over his patella gnetly. He was happy to see the boy didn’t cower away or broaden his shoulders even further for a fight. Now sat closer, he noticed how lovely the muscles in his neck were. He remembered the little mole on his throat too, the one he wanted to kiss. 

“Pitying you would suggest I was content to let you suffer, which I’m not,” He smiled gently. 

Eggsy liked the weight of Harry’s hand on his knee. He’d missed the physical contact from Charlie. Sometimes, Charlie would curl up behind him and place a hand on his knee like that, his thumb rubbing over his knee cap. In the morning, he’d roll Eggsy over and into his arms, pressing the most beautiful of kisses to his mouth. He missed being in a relationship. 

He took a deep breath. “I ain’t suffering anymore, y’ already done y’ bit, gettin’ Charlie out my life and all,” He smiled politely, but he wanted to pull Harry forwards and kiss him sweetly, remind himself of the taste of his mouth and the softness of the lips. 

He didn’t want to be a burden. Didn’t want to be that pretty boy in a bad place who gets swept up by the rich businessman, with the promise of safety in return for regular sex. He wanted to learn to stand on his own two feet. Despite all this, he wanted to curl up in Harry’s lap and savour the contact, the gentle kisses and caresses. 

The frown Harry gave him in return made his stomach turn. He cursed himself inwardly for still being so dependent on the approval of others, but didn’t try and change what he said. 

“I can tell you’re still struggling,” Harry said nonchalantly. “And that’s okay, struggling is okay, so long as you’re not struggling alone,” 

“I don’t wanna be y’ pretty boy,” He insisted, squirming uncomfortably. 

“That’s not what I’m asking for, darling,” Harry said softly, leaning closer. His hand slid further up Eggsy’s leg, fingertips making circles on his thigh. He knew he should wait for Eggsy to initiate the first move, he shouldn’t just assume that because he’d finally relaxed and dropped his fight, he was ready to get closer. 

He backed away, leg jerking out of Harry’s touch. His eyes seemed to glisten with something akin to fear, something that reminded Harry of the look on his face as he sat shivering in the questioning room. Lost, maybe. Unsure of what he really wanted from Harry. 

“Eggsy, I’m not trying to solicit you for sex,” He reassured. He leant away from Eggsy to give him some more space, even considered returning to his first spot. “I was thinking of something, well, more emotional, in all honesty,”

Eggsy swallowed and glanced down into the mug, still rested in his lap. By now the tea had gone cold the mug didn’t provide much comfort. He wanted to believe Harry, that sex wasn’t all he wanted and Harry really did see something wonderful in him, but he had no reason to. His every interaction with Harry had been sexual; full of deceit and heavily controlled. What did Harry know about him that would ever make him really want him? 

“Y’ can’t just expect me to be with y’, y’ ain’t got no idea ‘bout me and for all I know y’ just some dirty old man who wants sex all the time,” His voice was little more than a frustrated whisper. He wanted to grab Harry by the collar of his shirt and kiss him, but he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. 

Harry chuckled at being called a ‘dirty old man’. Sometimes, when he recalled the dreams he had of Eggsy, he agreed. “I know, I don’t expect anything straight away, perhaps we could take things slowly,” He suggested. 

He could tell from the look in Eggsy’s eyes, the way his shoulders were slowly collapsing inwards and his refusal to make eye contact for more than a few seconds that Eggsy wasn’t biting. Harry knew he could easily fall for this marvelous boy, seriously, not just with his innocence and his beauty. “How about I take you for dinner some time? Just dinner, I won’t expect you to do anything you don’t want,”

Eggsy sighed, rubbing his eyes. Dinner with Harry sounded nice. He could imagine himself letting his guard down for long enough to actually enjoy a conversation with Harry. Every meeting so far had been plagued with ill will and hatred, Eggsy’s anger and fear. His stubborn pride kept him from really accepting Harry. He seemed like a nice man, genuinely sorry and concerned for Eggsy’s well being. 

“So if we do this yeah, y’ jus’ gonna take me out for dinner and I’m gonna set the pace and the mode an’ all, yeah?” He checked. Harry made a noise of agreement. “Alright then, we’ll go for dinner sometime,” He smiled ever so slightly as he said it, sounding hopeful. 

Harry’s face lit up with hope and he stopped himself from leaning in and kissing the little smile off his face. He liked seeing Eggsy smile like that. 

“Good, well now that’s settled I think you ought to have something to eat,” Harry said, standing up. “Come downstairs whenever you’re ready,” He left the room quickly so that Eggsy couldn’t see the huge smiling threatening to spill across his face. 

Finally, he had what he wanted. Eggsy, without the guilt. He was one step closer to wrapping him up in arms at night and pressing kisses into his hairline. One step closer to hearing him giggle as his fingers grazed the sensitive spots on his abdomen. One step closer to carrying him up to bed after he’d fallen asleep in his lap while watching TV, tucking him into bed. One step closer to making Eggsy whimper in pleasure as his hands invaded the front of his jeans. 

He stopped himself from thinking filthy thoughts of him and busied himself preparing him a breakfast. He was excited to see Eggsy smile as Harry cracked a joke, hear him laugh heartedly talk with passion about something he loved. Of course he wanted the sexual side of Eggsy, the pretty rent boy with the gorgeous body and talent. But more importantly, he wanted the side of Eggsy he hadn’t had much of a chance to see. Harry wanted to discover all his passions and interests, his talents outside of the bedroom. He wanted to get to know his quirks and his habits, his insecurities and fears. 

Eggsy appeared in the kitchen, now wearing his jacket. He looked uncomfortable in Harry’s kitchen, shifting nervously from side to side with his sleeves pulled down over his hands. He still seemed shaky, wobbling like a newborn foal on his legs. Harry noted the boy looked almost ethereal in the pale light of the kitchen, and he wanted to wrap him up in a gentle kiss. 

He took a seat at the table, rubbing his forehead. The effects of whatever drug had been in his system were still prevalent, his head pounding and vision still slightly blurred. 

He scoffed his breakfast, gratefully swallowing the painkillers Harry gave him with a swig of fresh tea. He could get used to Harry’s cooking, he thought. With a warm meal and some painkillers on board, Eggsy felt a thousand times better. His brain felt clearer, and he was finally able to process the morning’s events. He had bagged himself a date with Harry. The thought excited him. Maybe what he needed to get over Charlie was another man, someone who felt sympathy but could see strength in him. Someone who saw how attractive he was and didn’t use him simply for sex. 

He didn’t want to hang around, despite this new nervous excitement in his bloodstream. He looked at Harry with new interest; interested to get to know him better. No one had ever eyed Eggsy with genuine concern and fondness fixed all in one. It was a nice feeling: to be looked at like he mattered. 

He made his excuses, his friends would be worrying or something, and jotted down his phone number for Harry, so that they could arrange that date. Eggsy would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to it.

“Are you sure you won’t stay a little longer?” Harry asked as Eggsy stood in the doorway. He wrapped his jacket around his shoulders to protect against the cold. Harry wanted to offer him a warmer coat, or even call a Kingsman taxi for him. 

“I’m sure, Haz, it’s fine,” He replied, lingering a little longer. He shuffled from one foot to the other, hands shoved deep in his pockets and glanced up nervously at Harry. 

Harry could see by the look in his eyes that there was something on his mind. He offered Eggsy his hand to calm him, encourage him to speak. The boy took it gingerly and pulled himself towards Harry, almost chest to chest. His eyes searched Harry’s face, tongue slowly flicking across his bottom lip. 

Harry didn’t expect the kiss he got, gentle yet full of passion, but he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it. He pulled Eggsy closer by his hips, wrapping his arms around him to keep him in place. One of Eggsy’s hands tangled in his hair, the other rested on his cheek. His lips were cold and chapped but the memory of his taste made Harry weak at the knees. 

Eggsy broke the kiss first, falling off the tips of his toes to rest his forehead against Harry’s chest. “Sorry, I just-” He started, cutting himself off. 

“Eggsy, darling, it’s alright,” He shushed, smoothing his hands down the back of his jakcet as an excuse to pull his body closer to his. 

After a few moments, Eggsy looked up and took a step back, eyes slightly red with his attempts at holding in tears. He sniffled and hid his tears with a smile. “I jus’ wanted to say thanks, for what y’ done for me, not just bringin’ me back here last night but gettin’ rid of Charlie,” Harry scoffed as if it were nothing. “Y’ literally saved my life, y’know,” He added, a nervous tone now in his voice. 

Harry smiled and kissed his cheek. “You don’t need to thank me, darling, I’m glad you can see that what I did was all for your benefit,” 

Eggsy nodded and turned to leave, hands returning to his pockets. He looked worried, as though his show of thanks wasn’t enough to settle his mind. Harry wanted to drag him back inside until he was happy again, but he knew there was no forcing Eggsy to share something he didn’t want to. He’d come round, when he was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Animal - Miike Snow


	9. Patience Through All Your Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here u go this is nearly 9,000 words of fluff, angst and smut. Literally a mini story in its own right. I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has been sending me kind words and feedback, it really does mean an awful lot to me and I'm grateful for every single one of you!!

The first date went better than Eggsy could ever expect. He had been nervous when Harry sent him the address for a restaurant he had never heard of, unsure if he’d even be able to chip in on the bill. Was he supposed to dress formally? Smart-casual? Should he try and do something new with his hair? Since Charlie came along, Eggsy never had to question his appearance. Charlie constantly reassured him that Eggsy was the most beautiful thing he’d ever laid eyes on, and Eggsy never had any reason to doubt him. Now, faced with a man who looked like sex dressed in a tailor-made suit, Eggsy felt those old teenage doubts creeping up on him once again. 

He settled with ditching his snapback that he usually used for keeping his hair neatly tucked away for a more formal appearance, and finding a slightly slimmer pair of jeans that shaped his legs nicely. He didn’t want to look like a rent boy meeting a client. He’d become more aware of people’s perception him, wondered if they could tell just by looking at him what he was. If Harry took him to a high-end place full of posh businessmen, would they see him and instantly recognise him as a cheap slut? 

Harry had arrived ten minutes late, and as each one of those ten minutes ticked by, Eggsy grew more and more uncomfortable. He didn’t fit in. He looked so out of place in the corner of the French restaurant, with his jeans and trainers. He felt as though the waiters were constantly looking down their noses at him. People on other tables throwing judgemental and pitied glances. 

When harry finally arrived, the tension didn’t ease from Eggsy’s body like he expected it to. He looked stunning, another bespoke suit (this time it was grey, double breasted as always, with a blue and silver striped tie) that reminded Eggsy exactly how lovely Harry was. No man had any right to look that delightful in a suit. 

“I’m sorry I’m late, it’s rather a bad habit of mine I’m afraid,” He said hurriedly, taking his seat opposite Eggsy. 

The boy only smiled in response, trying to formulate a decent response. Feeling a nervous flush creep up his neck and onto his cheeks, he felt like a schoolboy again, starstruck by his first crush. “It’s alright, weren’t worried or nothin’,” He lied, stammering ever so slightly. 

Harry was charmed by his nervousness, enough that he forgave him for wearing a collarless shirt (it was his charm - not how the lack of a collar framed his neck beautifully, so that all Harry could think about were the noises Eggsy would make if he kissed him there). Eggsy was the kind of bright eyed, bushy tailed lad that men like him couldn’t resist: gorgeous and enticing without even trying to be. He had no idea the effect he had on Harry, with that innocent look in his eyes and nervous lip biting. 

Once Eggsy stopped tumbling over his words, the date ran smoothly. He listened intently while Harry gave him an impromptu lesson in the French language, smiled and laughed freely without worry for anything. He gave compliments as though they were nothing, yet blushed like a shy virgin when Harry complimented him. 

Harry noticed the little things about Eggsy that had previously slipped his attention. Like his fingertips, the way they combed his hair from his face every now and again. Or the pale scarring on his cheek, leftover from that last fight with Charlie. He liked his cheeky jokes and teasing winks, positively enjoyed watching all that tension drain from his body as he grew in confidence. 

When the time came to pay the bill, Harry ignored Eggsy’s insistence that he should pay half (for which the boy was secretly extremely grateful for - there was no way he could cover a quarter of the bill, let alone half) and suggested he get the tip instead. 

“How are you getting home, Eggsy dear?” Harry asked, buttoning his coat up against the cold. Eggsy had only brought a rather flimsy bomber jacket that offered very little protection against the elements. He shuffled from side to side to keep the warmth in his body, hands shoved deep in his pockets and shoulders tight. 

“I walked here,” He replied. It had been nowhere near as cold when he’d left the house. 

“Well let me call you a taxi, you can’t be walking home at this hour,” Harry said, reaching into his pocket to find his phone. Eggsy deserved only the best, therefore a Kingsman taxi would be the only suitable option. 

“Haz, really, I’ll be fine, I can look after myself,” He insisted, smiling. “Big boy, me,” He added with a wink. 

Harry blinked a few times and pocketed his phone again. “Well, perhaps I should walk you home?” He didn’t want to impose himself on Eggsy, maybe the boy wanted to walk so that he could finally get away from Harry, but Harry didn’t want the night to end. He wished he could invite Eggsy home with him. 

“Yeah alright,” Eggsy said without hesitation. 

The two walked shoulder to shoulder, bumping against each other occasionally. Eggsy was comfortable being by Harry’s side, so close he could feel the warmth of his body. His breath made little clouds in the air and he was shivering, but having Harry next to him made him forget how freezing cold the night was. Harry wanted to wrap an arm around his shoulders and hopefully warm him a little. 

It was a twenty minute walk to Eggsy’s doorstep, the same house he had lived in with Charlie. He’d considered selling and moving back in with his mother, but he didn’t want to be a burden for her. She’d insist that he wasn’t, even go so far as to say it helped her having her eldest around, but Eggsy would know that he would be just another thing she’d be worrying about. Living in a big empty house with a blood stain on the dining room carpet wasn’t as bad as worrying your own mother sick for no reason. 

“Y’ comin’ in for a drink?” Eggsy asked, standing in the doorway. He watched Harry with those pretty rent boy eyes again, the look of a boy who knew he was irresistible. 

Ever the gentleman, sex on the first date was not something Harry agreed with. Eggsy deserved better than that, and after his first betrayal, Eggsy deserved nothing less than true, gentlemanly courtship. He deserved passionate kisses and roses and chocolates, and sex would come later, once the pair had forgotten what the other looked like when he came.

“Not tonight, darling, it’s late,” Harry replied, ignoring the falter in Eggsy’s half-smirk. “I had a lovely time tonight,” He added, stepping forwards to cup Eggsy’s chin with a gloved hand gently. 

The boy gasped, as if he hadn’t been expecting Harry to make any moves on him. He looked up at him with wide eyes, glittering with anticipation. All thoughts of inviting Harry in flew from his mind, and all he could think about was Harry’s lips, and the way Harry looked at him, and the pressure of his fingertips against his jaw. 

“Me too,” He stammered, smiling a little.

Harry smiled in satisfaction with his reply and closed the gap between them, pressing a gentle kiss to his mouth. It was unlike any kiss the two had ever shared before - gentle and full of promise for another time No tongues or biting teeth, just soft presses and sighs. Eggsy’s hands rested gingerly at Harry’s middle, stood on tiptoes to meet his lips. Harry’s warmth acted as a barrier against the cold, the leather gloves cool against his face and neck. 

When the boy inevitably began to shiver again, Harry stepped back after one final peck. He looked so sweet with kiss-swollen lips, half lidded eyes and rosy cheeks; a perfect boy that Harry couldn’t show enough affection towards. 

“What was that for?” He breathed quietly, a little giggle in his voice. 

“A gentleman always kisses his lover goodnight, now, go inside and get warm,” He replied softly, stroking his thumb across his cheek. 

“Yeah, goodnight Haz,” Eggsy leaned up on the tips of his toes again to kiss Harry’s cheek, before disappearing inside the house with a coy smile. 

The first date went better than Eggsy could have ever dreamed of. Harry made him feel like more than just a rent boy, made him feel wanted and special and worthwhile. He kissed him like that, like sex wasn’t something either of them had ever considered, despite it being the one thing that brought them together. 

Later that evening, once Eggsy was curled up in bed, replaying the sweetness of that kiss over and over again in his mind, a text from Harry came through: _’I just wanted to let you know that I had a wonderful time this evening and you looked absolutely lovely. I hope this doesn’t come across as “too much”, but I can’t stop thinking about you and I can’t wait to see you again. Goodnight, love.’_

Three heart emojis were all Eggsy could manage in response before he drifted off to sleep, phone in hand. 

***

The second date went even better. Harry let Eggsy organise this one, planning it neatly between missions as a nice reward for holding it together on yet another tiring operation. He was surprised to be invited over for dinner. He’d thought Eggsy would want some space, to pretend that barrier between them hadn’t already been breached. He thought Eggsy would want a neutral setting, where he was under no obligations and could control the pace. 

But then again, Harry remembered the look in his eyes and the way he leant against the door frame after their first date, perhaps he was treating Eggsy too childishly. He was a grown man who could decide what he wanted. There was no denying the attraction between them, and maybe Harry shouldn’t be so quick to label Eggsy as fragile or damaged. 

Eggsy was nervous again. The extent of Eggsy’s cooking skills came from babysitting his younger sister. He had fond memories of sitting at his grandmother’s kitchen table whilst she bustled about, telling stories of his grandfather and his Marine friends. When she died, a book of recipes went to Eggsy’s mother. The book had long been forgotten about since his father passed, but she’d dig it out for special occasions, and according to Eggsy’s mother, a date was definitely a special occasion. 

Sure, it felt a little like cheating to just reheat something his mother made, but at least if it was awful or made Harry sick, he couldn’t be held accountable. 

Harry arrived late again, setting the low panic deep in Eggsy’s bones. When he did eventually arrive, his cheeks were pink from the cold air and his hair had blown out of its hold, but he smiled warmly and Eggsy reminded himself that things were rarely as bad as he imagined them to be. 

He stepped aside to let Harry in, unable to wipe his smile off his face, brushing Harry’s apologies off easily. He took his coat from him, a heavy navy blue trench coat with a belt across the middle. He couldn’t imagine what it must’ve cost. 

“Nice coat Haz,” He commented absentmindedly. He hung it with his own, Charlie’s coat still on the peg. He hadn’t had the time or energy to sit and go through all of Charlie’s things. It hurt more knowing he was still in the world, that maybe one day he might come back and Eggsy knew he wouldn’t be able to say no.

“Thank you,” Harry chuckled, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Eggsy’s cheek. He delighted in the way the boy blushed and tried to hide his smile. “And thank you for this evening, it’s lovely to see you again,”

Harry didn’t let on that he’d needed to see Eggsy after a particularly exhausting assignment, but knowing this sweet creature would be there upon his arrival home was more than enough to drag him through. It had been a long time since love motivated Harry enough for him to try not to die on a mission. Previously, if he died the only person he felt would really miss him is Merlin, and he’d watched countless agents die, so what’s one more? 

He could tell Eggsy had made another huge effort, aside from his attire, not that Harry actually cared. He wore tapered sweatpants and striped socks and a surprisingly plain t-shirt, and he practically oozed comfort for Harry. He could just imagine bundling him up in a blanket and leaving loving kisses over his face. Eggsy would be giggly but most importantly warm and soft and all his. The effort was evident in the smell coming from the kitchen, and the rug placed over the blood stain on the dining room carpet. 

“Gotta be honest with y’ Haz,” Eggsy started, disappearing into the kitchen. “Didn’t do an ounce of work, me; mum did everything, so y’ got her to thank,” He admitted, a grin to hide his embarrassment. 

Harry smiled and followed him through, grateful for the warmth of the room. “Well you best be thanking her for me next time you see her,” He chuckled, accepting the wine glass Eggsy handed him. 

Chat came easily between the two of them, as though they were old friends. Sometimes, Harry found his mind drifting to thoughts of Charlie, how he was with Eggsy. Were they good friends as well as partners? Was Eggsy his equal? He knew from the scarring on the boy’s cheek and his occasional sad glances to the rug hidden blood stain that it wasn’t always plain sailing. He didn’t dare ask, not wanting to ruin the evening. 

Eggsy refilled his wine glass as he served their meal, taking a seat opposite Harry. He couldn’t help but notice that Eggsy sat cross legged like a child, occasionally shifting to sit on his knees. He found it all quite endearing, being able to see the side of Eggsy that was comfortable and relaxed. He was glad that Eggsy was no longer shy to be himself around him. 

Eggsy shared stories of school, his short stint in the Marines, his military family, his half sister. The way his face lit up as he described reminded Harry exactly why he shouldn’t feel guilty for his job: because it protects people like Eggsy, and his younger sister, and keeps them happy and smiling from day to day.

“Ey Haz, do you like dogs?” Eggsy asked once the dishwasher had been loaded and the two were sat in his front room, a bottle of vodka between them. He’d dug out some cans of Red Bull for mixing with, which Harry absolutely detested and insisted on sticking to the wine. 

“I had a terrier of my own, he passed many years ago now,” He replied, smiling in memory of his beloved dog. 

“Oh yeah? What was ‘is name?” Eggsy asked, head cocked to the side and a small, curious smile on his face. 

Harry paused. “Mr Pickles,” 

Eggsy raised his eyebrows. “Weren’t expectin’ that, I can tell y’,” He chuckled. “Can’t imagine y’ with a little terrier called Mr Pickles, I woulda thought y’d go for a German Shepherd and give it some stupid posh name like…Winston or some crap,” He giggled at his own hilarity.

“I fell in love with Mr Pickles the moment I saw him, he was a good dog,” Harry sighed and took another sip of his drink. 

“Mum thinks I should get a dog, what with this house bein’ so empty an’ all that,” Eggsy said, swirling his glass in his hand. He’d already gone through two glasses, and Harry could hear the beginnings of a drunken slur creeping into his voice. 

“A dog would make an excellent companion,” Harry commented. The image of Eggsy bundled up in a blanket returned to him, only this time he had a small terrier in his arms like a baby. He wished he could introduce Eggsy to Mr Pickles. 

“Yeah,” He smiled and drained his third glass. “A bulldog,” He decided. Then a frown came across his face. “Hang on, Mr Pickles ain’t that stuffed thing in your loo, no?” 

“I couldn’t bear to let him go! I think he fits the ambiance of the room quite nicely,” He protested. 

Eggsy laughed, a broad smile on his face. “You’s mad, ‘Arry,” He giggled. 

Eggsy went through glass after glass of vodka, speech becoming more and more slurred. He giggled more when he was drunk, smiled and teased Harry for his peculiarities. He learnt more from drunk Eggsy than he ever expected to. Such as how the only reason Eggsy hated proper Martinis was gin turned him into an emotional mess. Or how he couldn’t drink cider if he planned on getting ‘shitfaced’ (his words) because it made him sick. Most surprisingly, vodka made him sleepy. 

It wasn’t long before he’d drifted off on the couch, fallen against the arm of the chair with his mouth open slightly. Harry was reminded of the night he carried Eggsy up to his bed and tucked the boy up against his side, combing his hair from his face with his fingers. Everything about that night was almost perfect in Harry’s memory. How they seemed to fit like two pieces of a puzzle; both when Eggsy rode him and when he curled up into his side. It was like they were made to fit. 

He decided he should find Eggsy’s bedroom and settle him there. He didn’t want him to wake up with an ache down his spine from sleeping uncomfortably on the sofa. He slipped quietly from the room, slightly lightheaded from his own drinking, and went upstairs to find somewhere to put him. 

The room he guessed was Eggsy’s was a slight mess, but knowing the emotional state he’d been in for the past few months, he forgave him. It must be difficult for him to sleep in a bed that he used to share with a man who used him as a sex slave. Harry couldn’t imagine how painful that must be sometimes. 

He went back downstairs and scooped Eggsy up in his arms, smiling at the contented sigh that left him as he snuggled up closer. He was just as warm as Harry expected him to be. He carried him upstairs carefully, placing him down on his bed as gently as he could with the alcohol in his system. Eggsy rolled onto his side and nuzzled his pillow, body curling up.

Harry tucked him in, arranging the blankets around him so that he stayed warm throughout the night. Before he left, Harry pressed a gentle kiss to his temple, smoothing his hair back with his hand. He wished he could fix everything wrong with this poor soul’s life with carefully placed kisses and featherlight touches. 

He turned to leave, debating staying and sleeping in the spare room. It was rude to invite himself to stay the night, but he didn’t like the thought of leaving. A soft, quiet voice made him pause in the doorway.

“Oi, get y’ arse back here and stay with me,” 

Harry turned and found Eggsy sat up on his elbows, watching him through sleepy eyes from the bed. It was a command that Harry just couldn’t say no to, even if he wanted to. How could he resist this beautiful boy curled against his side, all warm and cuddly? He watched in awe as Eggsy shimmied at out of his sweatpants and chucked his t-shirt to the floor, looking back up at Harry with shy eyes. 

He smiled and loosened his tie, stripping out of his suit without much care for where it landed. They were both far too drunk for anything to happen, Harry just wanted to feel the softness of his skin against his own. By the time he reached the bed, Eggsy’s head had hit the pillow again and he was already half asleep. 

Harry slipped under the covers and pulled him against his chest, hands resting at his middle. He was just as lovely as he remembered, all snuggly and cosy. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was the same with Charlie, if he cuddled up to his side and demanded love and affection. Did the two sleep apart? Did Eggsy like being the little spoon? He wished he could ask, but he didn’t dare breach the subject. Eggsy would bring it up when he wanted. 

“Y’ ain’t gonna kiss me goodnight?” He said quietly, after a few minutes in silence.

Harry smile and tilted his chin up with his fingers, pressing a long, slow kiss to his lips. He welcomed the sigh Eggsy gave him in return, the slight parting to kiss him back. He shifted so that they were chest to chest, and Harry could feel his heart beating against his body. 

“Goodnight, Eggsy,” He mumbled against his mouth. 

Eggsy dropped his head down onto Harry’s shoulder, and was out like a light before he could even reply. 

***

On the third date, alarm bells that Eggsy had thought he’d silenced started ringing again. He was stood in front of his bedroom mirror, surrounded by bags of brand new clothes from companies Eggsy had never even heard of. He didn’t know why he agreed to let Harry take him shopping. He should’ve known as soon as he suggested it that this was Harry’s attempt at shaping Eggsy into the man he wanted him to be. 

It reminded him of the days when Charlie would take him out. He’d take him to high-end fashion outlets and spoil him with the likes of Burberry and Lacoste and Adidas. He’d insist Eggsy try on everything that caught his eye, complimenting Eggsy with kisses and lust-fueled looks. He made Eggsy feel like he was the most perfect thing in the world, worth more than the entire store put together. 

He remembered one time, Charlie pushed him back into a changing room, lips attacking his neck. He left bruising kisses, shoved a hand down his jeans, catching his cries of pleasure with his mouth. He sunk to his knees before him, tugging the jeans that he didn’t even own yet and palmed him through his underwear. He had to bite the back of his hand to stop himself from moaning so loudly when Charlie’s mouth sunk down onto his cock. 

Harry had been exactly the same. He showed Eggsy off like a trophy, insisted that there was no cost too great for his Eggsy. He spoiled Eggsy with his favourite brands, kissed his hand and waxed lyrical about how beautiful he was. 

The final place Harry took him to was a tailor shop, the one where all his own suits had been made. These suits were lovely, made only with the finest fabrics, the kind of thing Eggsy would never even consider investing in. Life savings for someone like Eggsy couldn’t cover the cost of a pocket square, but Harry insisted it wasn’t too much trouble. 

Harry marvelled at Eggsy’s body as the tailor measured him for a suit. He was impressed at how broad Eggsy’s shoulders and chest were, and knew instantly he would look stunning and powerful in a double breasted suit. He would look like a Kingsman, a proper gentleman. He couldn’t wait to see Eggsy in a Kingsman made suit, in beautiful navy blue that he knew would suit him wonderfully. 

“You should wear that next time I take you out for dinner,” Harry commented, sipping his whiskey. 

Eggsy gave him a strained smile, still unconvinced that he really needed or deserved an expensive suit. 

Now, preparing for date number four, Eggsy wasn’t sure he even wanted to go. Yes, he couldn’t deny that he looked amazing in the suit. Harry had made a great choice, it brought out the individual hues in his eyes and shaped his body delightfully. 

Eggsy was not a sugar baby. Not some perfect trophy that Harry could transform into something even better. He wasn’t going to fall into that manipulative trap again. Charlie tried to transform him, tried to make him into his dream sex slave whilst also trying to keep up the pretense that he loved him. Eggsy wasn’t going to let Harry do that to him too. 

Maybe he could turn up at the restaurant in his baggiest sweatpants and his gaudiest jacket, bring back his snapback and hard, rude boy persona. Show Harry that he wasn’t going to control Eggsy in any way, shape or form. 

He sighed and started removing the suit, careful not to crumble it too much. He knew he looked good, but it just didn’t feel right. It hurt, really, to think that he wasn’t good enough for Harry as he was. That Harry knew exactly what he was getting with Eggsy, and with some tweaks here and there he could be perfect. 

He decided he wasn’t going to go. He thought he made it clear right from the very beginning that he wasn’t going to go through the whole ordeal like he’d done with Charlie. He would be in control of their pace, and he was to be an equal - not the rent boy that harry knew. 

He sent Harry a quick message with his excuse, saying he wasn’t feeling great and wasn’t up to a meal, before chucking his phone to the side and falling into bed. 

***

He declined Harry’s offer to try and do date number four again. 

***

Harry was wondering where he went wrong. He must’ve done something to upset Eggsy for there to be complete radio silence for months from the boy. He spent the plane journey home lying on a gurney, replaying every moment he’d ever spent with Eggsy. He couldn’t find a single moment where he doubted the boy’s happiness. He was all smiles and giggles and glowing beauty. 

Now, lying on a stretcher in absolute agony, Harry was wondering if he was ever going to see him again. There was a hole in his chest, literally and metaphorically. He wanted to see Eggsy one last time, in case this hole in his chest was the last battle he couldn’t survive. He wanted to apologise for whatever it was that hurt him. 

He was in and out of consciousness, only vaguely aware of the world around him. There was beeping and bright lights and occasionally voices, but Harry couldn’t focus on them. His mind was stuck on Eggsy: his smile, his eyes, the warmth of his body next to his, the softness of his skin, the freckles down his arms. These images of Eggsy had saved him in the past, so he clung onto them, remembering the sweetness to his lips when they kissed. He had no idea how long he stayed in the Infirmary at Kingsman. He couldn’t focus, but his mind remained obsessed with Eggsy. 

As soon as he was well enough to speak, Harry was bargaining for his release with Merlin.

“Y’ ain’t jest runnin’ off to go find y’ pretty boy, I know ye too well,” Merlin was unphased by Harry’s begging. He did it every time he had to spend any amount of time in the infirmary. He was a frequent visitor, and he hated it. This time, Merlin was secretly relieved to see Harry up and chatting, even if he was being a pain in the arse. 

“I need to see him, you don’t understand,” He insisted, voice croaky from lack of use. 

“It’ll have to wait, Harry,” Merlin wasn’t going to budge. He’d never seen Harry so close to death before, and it scared him. Harry always bounced back, _always_ , and the thought of his luck running out seemed impossible to Merlin. 

“It _can’t_ wait! I need to see him, can’t we bring him here?” Harry tried desperately. He knew it was against Kingsman policy, unless circumstances were incredibly dire, but it was worth a shot. He could usually work his way around Merlin. 

“I’m sorry, I ain’t standing here and arguing with ye,” He said, a sense of finality in his voice. 

Harry realised there was no use arguing with Merlin. He took to sulking in his hospital bed, knowing it was useless trying to escape with Merlin watching him. He only wanted what was best for him, after all. This particular incident had scared them both, and if Harry wanted to go back to his old self he would need all the recovery time he could wait. 

So three more weeks of dreams of Eggsy with nothing physical in return. He woke up with the taste of Eggsy on his lips, an image of his giggly smile in his mind. He didn’t like waking from those dreams, losing his grip on that image of Eggsy with his happy eyes and broad chest. 

When he was finally well enough to leave, he promised Merlin he would be at home resting until he was back to full enough. He didn’t need to say he was going to find Eggsy first, Merlin already knew that. He knew he was powerless to persuade Harry otherwise. He’d missed his boy, needed to know if Eggsy was still interested. 

***

Eggsy had just accepted that Harry wasn’t coming back. He’d gone. He’d realised he couldn’t just mould Eggsy into that perfect person he wanted and decided he wasn’t worth the effort. 

Maybe he was just never meant to find happiness with someone else. Relationships would always be fleeting and temporary because Eggsy would never be good enough for anyone. He would only ever be that pretty thing who knew how to please, knew how to make himself attractive, but that was never enough. So they took him in and covered their attempts to manipulate him as showering him with affection. Charlie did it to make him a money magnet. Harry did it, well, because Eggsy wasn’t his ideal man, but he wanted him to keep his bed warm. 

Charlie had been handed his sentence. Life imprisonment, with opportunity for parole after twenty years. Eggsy thought it was fair, but maybe that was just the look on Charlie’s face - complete calm and acceptance. He’d glanced over at Eggsy and gave him a little half smile, like he’d do when he felt guilty for hitting him but didn’t want to say sorry. 

He felt like ignoring the doorbell ringing. He wanted to stay in his blanket huddle with his cup of tea, feeling sorry for himself. But this person was persistent, refusing to give up even after two minutes of constant ringing. 

He untangled himself from his blankets and stormed to the door with a huff, wrenching it open with a huff. 

To say he was surprised to see Harry was an understatement. He looked worse for wear, bent slightly and clutching at his chest. He was pale, more wrinkled than he remembered and with a few extra grey hairs, but still beautiful. Eggsy was speechless, a little angry too, but he couldn’t deny the sense of relief that flooded him when their eyes meet. 

“Eggsy,” He gasped, a little breathless and wheezy. 

“Harry,” He stammered, and stepped aside to let him in. The man stumbled forward and wandered into the front room, collapsing onto Eggsy’s pile of blankets. He took a deep breath, then released the hold he had on his chest. 

“I’m sorry to turn up out of the blue in such a state, but I couldn’t wait to see you,” He was still wheezy, but the warmth of the house had calmed the pain. 

Eggsy circled him nervously, tense anger in his shoulders. It had been a long time since he was angry to see Harry, unsure of his footing around the man. “What’s up with y’ then?” Eggsy asked in a monotone voice. 

Harry shifted uncomfortably. “I had a rather unfortunate incident at work, nothing major,” He lied. Several bullet wounds to the chest was definitely something major, but he couldn’t tell Eggsy that. 

Eggsy nodded and sat down, caged off from Harry. “So what y’ doin’ here?” He asked. 

Harry sighed and looked at Eggsy with wide, honest eyes. “Because I missed you, I needed to know what I did to push you away, you cancelled a date and then I don’t hear from you for weeks, I must’ve done something to upset you,”

Eggsy scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I ain’t gonna let you manipulate me like Charlie did,”

Harry was taken aback. He hadn’t intended to come across as manipulative or controlling. He adored Eggsy exactly as he was; as the sweet, playful boy with the smile worth a thousand suns. 

“Do you feel as though I tried to manipulate you?” He asked carefully. 

“Don’t deny it Harry! Buying me all that nice expensive shit to make me your ideal of perfect! Just like Charlie did!” He glared at him, fire in his eyes. 

Harry tried to recall the last few months. He remembered the last day he spent with Eggsy. He felt the boy deserved to be spoiled a little, maybe treated was a better word for it. So he brought Eggsy a nice suit, among other things, and couldn’t help but fantasize about how gorgeous he’ll look. 

“Eggsy, dear, you’re already my ideal of perfect,” He said softly, leaning forwards and reaching out his hand for him to take. He was ignored, only given that brutal stare. “Changing you would ruin you,” He added, standing up and slowly making his way to the opposite sofa to sit next to him. 

He wanted to wrap his arm around his shoulders and pull him into his side with a kiss to the temple, but he could feel the anger radiating off of him. He didn’t want to push any buttons, especially not in his fragile state. 

“So why d’y’ spend stupid money on me? If y’ ain’t tryna achieve somethin’?” He asked quietly. 

“Because I wanted to make you happy, Eggsy,” He replied, taking the sudden change in tone to move even closer to Eggsy. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pressed that gentle kiss into his temple. He’d missed Eggsy’s presence. “And I must say, I couldn’t help but imagine how incredible you’d look in a proper suit,” 

“Like Charlie would,” He said bitterly, hunching in on himself to move away from Harry without outrightly rejecting him. 

“You made money for him, he spoiled you because the reward for him was financial, but for myself, I want to spoil you because you deserve it, you deserve nice things and happiness,” Harry tried to explain it as clearly as he could. 

He didn’t want to say Charlie didn’t love him, knowing the type of fury that evoked from him, but he needed Eggsy to understand that he was genuine, and he wanted Eggsy to be happy. Maybe money wasn’t the way to go about it, especially not after Eggsy’s previous profession, but he could always improve for the future. 

Eggsy looked up with wide, sad eyes, nose only inches from Harry’s. He could kiss him if he wanted, bite down on his lip and draw quiet whimpers from him. “Be honest with me now Haz, what d’y’ want from me? Do you jus’ wanna keep me sweet so I’ll stay on my knees for y’?” He asked quietly. 

Harry swallowed to give himself time to formulate an answer. “I want you to be mine, in every sense, Eggsy,” He said quietly. 

The boy was growing frustrated, still confused as to what Harry wanted. He was much older, much richer than Eggsy ever realised people could be, and yet there he was with his arm around his shoulders. He’d had Eggsy between his legs, spread eagled on his bed, moaning wantonly in his lap. He’d curled against his side and shared sweet, nearly loving kisses in the dark. This man showed his affection by flashing his wealth, and - perhaps despite his intention - proved to Eggsy that he was just a pretty slut who looked good on his knees, and he would do anything to keep him dropping to his knees for him. 

“But what does that actually mean?” He asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. 

“It means I want to wake up in the morning and find you there against my side, I want to cook breakfast with you and kiss you like it doesn’t mean anything, I want to hear you giggle and see you smile and see your eyes light up when I tell a bad joke, and I want to carry you up to bed after you’ve fallen asleep on the sofa, kiss you goodnight every night, give you absolutely everything I have to offer because that is what you deserve,”

Eggsy didn’t even blink, but a flush began creeping up his neck and onto his face. No man had ever wanted the little things from him before. It had only ever been the promise of sex that lured them to him. 

“I know we got off on the wrong foot, I lied to you and reduced you to the one thing I was trying to save you from, and for that I can’t say how sorry I am,” Harry continued, not breaking eye contact. “I have adored you and wanted you in every way ever since we first met,”

Eggsy took a deep breath, as if trying to stablise himself after all this new information. His eyes were blown wide, not quite filled with tears, but damp nonetheless. Harry was once again reminded of that fragile, angry boy in the questioning room, the lost look on Eggsy’s face as he left the court. 

“Do you trust me?” He asked, stroking his index finger from the top of his cheekbone, down his jaw, thumb tracing over his bottom lip once his hand reached his chin. Eggsy was a pale beauty and the last thing he wanted was for him to break down in tears. 

“I dunno, gonna have to find out though,” He replied after a beat or two. He leant forwards and cuddled into Harry’s chest, sheltering himself in the arms that wrapped around him. Harry was too much of gentleman to tell Eggsy his head was directly over the newly repaired hole in his chest. 

They sat in silence for a while, Harry wincing in pain every time Eggsy moved. He was warm though, and Harry wouldn’t move him for all the pain relief it would bring. Having Eggsy against his chest after so long, after so many contactless dreams and thoughts of him was like a drug. 

“I’ve missed you, Eggsy, I’m sorry I made you feel as though I was grooming you for my own desires,” He said after a while of comfortable silence. 

Eggsy sat up and met his eye with a teary smile. Intoxicating didn’t go far enough to explain the effect that smile had on him. 

“We’ll take it one step at a time, yeah Haz?” Eggsy suggested, leaning in to press a shy kiss to his lips. 

Harry’s hand instantly wrapped around the back of his neck, holding him in place to deepen their kiss. The feel of Eggsy’s tongue sliding against his own brought a strangled moan from his throat. He was overwhelmed by everything he’d forgotten about Eggsy: his scent, his taste, the slightly calloused nature to his fingertips.

“And next time I do something to offend you accidentally, you let me know rather than shutting down, alright?” 

***

In Eggsy’s opinion, date number four had been worth the wait. He wore the suit Harry had made for him afterall, now that he understood why. Not because Harry wanted to keep his little pet happy so that he’d continue to provide what he wanted, but so that he could make Eggsy feel good about himself. 

Harry took him to an rather expensive, high-end restaurant again, but Eggsy didn’t feel so alienated, like he’d done before. He wasn’t ashamed of his accent or his gaudy socks peeping out from under his trousers. If anyone wanted to make him feel inferior, Harry would soon put them in their place. 

He now stood on his doorstep with Harry in his arms, the pair unable and unwilling to separate for more than a few quick moments to breathe. Harry had Eggsy pressed against the door, grinding their groins together with a swift roll of his hips every now and again. His hands made a mess of the boy’s hair and his tongue dominated his mouth, pulling desperate cries and whimpers from him. 

“Harry babes, y’ can’t jus’ fuck me ‘gainst the front door,” He gasped, pulling away for a brief moment. He looked thoroughly dishevelled, hair all over the place and face red with arousal. 

“I wasn’t planning on fucking you against the front door, I was planning on taking you upstairs and opening you up slowly, then fucking you until you’re screaming my name,” Harry bit his lower lip and ground his hips to punctuate his point. 

Eggsy let out a strangled moan and felt around for the door handle, throwing it open. The two fell inside unceremoniously, Harry kicking the door closed behind them. He pushed Eggsy against a wall and worked on loosening his tie while leaving bite marks across his neck. It had been a while since anyone left hickeys on his pale skin, and Harry couldn’t wait to have this pretty creature covered from head to toe in markings.

Eggsy’s hands fumbled at Harry’s shirt, shaking ever so slightly with arousal and pleasure. He’d thought about this: Harry overpowering him easily and marking him up as his own, but never once letting Eggsy forget that he was treasured and precious and loved. 

Harry pushed him through to the dining room and lifted him up his hips onto the dining table. He spread his legs without prompt and wrapped them around his waist, using that leverage to tug Harry even closer to him, deepening their kiss even further. Harry’s hands didn’t seem to care for the amount of money the suit cost, loosening the buttons without caring if any of them broke. Eggsy didn’t care either, he relished in the feeling of being in the hands of a powerful man. 

Harry pushed the shirt from his shoulders and got to work on his belt buckle, kissing Eggsy’s collarbones as he did so. He left huge purple bruises along his throat, pretty marks that claimed Eggsy as his own. He wanted to take Eggsy upstairs and lay him down on his bed and make sure every inch of his body got the same treatment, but he was so overpowered by lust and his need for the boy that his exploration of Eggsy’s body with his teeth would have to wait. 

Eggsy gasped in pleasure when Harry’s hand finally slipped into the front of his underwear, hips bucking upwards without his permission. He released the grip his arms had on Harry’s neck and lay back across the table, spreading his legs even wider. He lifted his hips so that Harry could strip him of his trousers, too dazed and painfully aroused to do much more. 

But Harry seemed to know exactly what he was doing. He kissed Eggsy’s stomach, making him whine and cry out as his tongue teased the most sensitive parts of his abdomen. His hands ran up and down the length of his body, brushing over his nipples, making Eggsy shiver in pleasure. An almost constant stream of sound left the boy’s mouth; whimpers and cries of Harry’s name, little begs and yelps as Harry teased his ticklish spots. 

Once Eggsy was a shaking, sobbing mess, he pressed one final kiss to mole just below his belly button and tugged his underwear down. His cock was already leaking, curved against his stomach and almost painful for him with how hard he was. Harry littered his shaft with teasing, featherlight kisses, smiling at the breathy moans that fell from him. 

“Dear darling, you’re more beautiful than I remember,” He said, moving up to press a kiss to Eggsy’s open mouth while his hand wrapped around his leaking prick. He was trembling by now, thighs sore from the tension and a thin sheen of sweat building along his brow. 

Eggsy gasped and spread his legs even wider, no control over his movements. The table was uncomfortable and his shoulders were aching, but the thought of being fucked so deliciously right there was more than enough to subdue him. The thought of Harry just taking him where he pleased was intoxicating for him. 

“Jus…Jus’ fuck me already…please,” He whimpered quietly, hips thrusting up into Harry’s hand. 

“I promised to open you up nice and slowly first, darling, howzabout you tell me where I can get some lubricant, and _then_ I can fuck you,” Harry teased with a kiss, letting Eggsy’s hips do all the work. 

He squirmed on the table beneath him, trying to organise his thought process so that he could have something inside him. “Upstairs, bedside dresser,” He replied breathlessly. 

Harry rewarded his effort with a kiss and disappeared upstairs. He found the little blue bottle of lube on the bedside dresser as promised, and searched for a box of condoms in the draws. Upon finding what he was looking for, he flew back downstairs to the delight still waiting for him on the dining room table. 

Eggsy had replaced Harry’s hand around his cock with his own, and had lifted his legs to rest his heels on the edge of the table, like he was in stirrups. He looked stunning like that, head tipped back with quiet moans tumbling from his mouth. 

“You’re too good for me Eggsy,” Harry sighed, wrapping his thighs around his waist once again. He batted his hand away from his cock and prompted him to keep them above his head. He looked beautiful like that, spread out for him.

For Eggsy, it was made all the more exhilarating but Harry’s distinct surplus of clothes. He liked to feel dominated and owned, yet Harry added an element of real love and care to the mix. Something Eggsy had never really experienced before. 

Harry popped the lid off the lube and spread a generous amount across his fingers. He didn’t bother warming it, rubbing the tip of his middle finger against Eggsy’s twitching hole. The boy gasped and bucked his hips up, a moan quickly following as Harry curved his finger expertly. 

He fucked him with one finger carefully, the boy being considerably tighter than Harry recalled. He whined and squirmed beneath him, eyes squeezed tightly shut. With every carefully placed thrust, Eggsy’s hips juddered and his entire body shivered. 

“Fuck! Need more Haz, please,” He whimpered, rolling his hips in a circle. 

Harry obliged him painfully slowly. He slipped a second finger in alongside the first, scissoring him open carefully. Eggsy couldn’t control his body, moving and squirming so much that Harry had to place a hand on his pelvis to keep him from hurting himself. His mouth hung open, moans and obscenities tumbling out as though he had no way of stopping them. Harry was finding it difficult to control himself to, wanting to work him hard and fast and fuck him until he was senseless. Instead, he released that pent up need on biting and licking at his nipples, taking the growing hoarseness to Eggsy’s voice as a reward. 

Finally, a third finger entered the boy’s loosened body, and Harry wasn’t sure how much more he’d be able to take. He was already drawing close to his climax and Harry wasn’t even considering giving him his cock. He wondered if he could make him come from his fingers alone. That was an experiment for another time, for now, Eggsy wasn’t getting cock until he begged for it. 

Surely enough, after Harry’s fingers had terrorised his prostate for nearly fifteen minutes, Eggsy relented. 

“Fuck! Haz please fuck me, please, need y’ to fuck me now, please please please,” He sobbed, hips jerking all over the place. 

Harry smiled and withdrew his fingers, smiling at the almost relieved sound that came from Eggsy. He found the silver packet and struggled to open it with lube-slick fingers.

“Here, I can do it,” Eggsy sounded breathless, reaching up to take the packet from Harry. He was shaking but had the packet open in no time, handing it back to Harry with a smile. Harry thanked him with a kiss and rolled it on, hooking one leg around his waist and the other over his shoulder. 

Eggsy moaned as Harry sunk into him, back arching off the table. His hands scrabbled for a hold on something, finally finding the far end of the table. His eyes fell closed, hips pushing against Harry’s pulling him deeper into his tight heat. 

Harry cursed under his breath and kissed the meat of Eggsy’s calf, almost overwhelmed by the sensation and the sight of the boy below him. Using Eggsy’s hips as a leverage, he started his pace slowly. 

Not satisfied with the slow, almost gentle pace, Eggsy opened one eye and looked up at Harry. “Y’ promised to fuck me until I screamed,” He reminded him. 

Harry smirked and pulled out almost all the way, sinking his teeth into Eggsy’s calf. Then, while he was distracted by the pain, he slammed forward roughly, knocking the breath from his lungs. From there on out, his pace was punishing, quick thrusts that made Eggsy’s entire body jolt in pleasure. Moans and cries tumbled from his lips, eyes once again closed, toes curling in pleasure. 

“Fuck! Fuck Haz babes I’m close, shit…” He cried, letting go of the table’s edge with one hand to stroke his cock. He bit his lip as Harry’s thrusts pushed his hips into his hand, stroking his orgasm from him. 

Eggsy came with a yell, back arching up off the table. A stream of curses flowed from him, occasionally peppered with shouts of Harry’s name. As over sensitivity flooded his body, Harry’s hands left his hips and moved to wrists, pinning them above his head to stop him from moving too much. 

His pace didn’t relent or slow, and he continued to fuck into Eggsy’s sore and sensitive body until he was at the edge of his own release. The boy’s throat was hoarse from screaming, eyes leaking tears as Harry’s relentless fucking pushed him to the edge of his sanity. He felt on fire and cold all in one, weak and far off, like his body wasn’t his own. He lost all sense of his surroundings the pain from the table forgotten as Harry dragged out his pleasure for as long as he could. 

Harry wanted to see if he could bring Eggsy to a second orgasm, but his own was far too close. He groaned as he came, releasing into the condom and collapsing on top of Eggsy’s shattered frame. 

Eventually, his senses returned to him and he pulled out, throwing away the condom and tucking himself back into his trousers. Eggsy was a twitching mess, still whimpering and crying quietly. His eyes were glazed over and his entire body ached for one reason or another. His hair was a mess, body covered in sweat and bruises and bite marks. 

Carefully, Harry scooped him up and cradled him against his chest. He was like jelly, shaking and boneless in his arms. He snuggled up as best he could and smiled when Harry placed a tender kiss to the tip of his nose. 

“How about a nice warm bath and then bed, hm?” Harry suggested. 

Eggsy did his best to nod in response, neck saw from how long he had his head tipped back against the table. 

Harry kissed the top of his head and carried him upstairs, his own legs shaky from the weight of his climax. 

It had been a long time since someone had taken Eggsy so completely, owned him, covered him in markings to prove that he was an owned boy. Yet nobody made him feel like Harry did, cherished and cared for and wanted. If Charlie had fucked him to the brink of his sanity, Eggsy would’ve been left to repair himself. He was grateful that Harry understood he needed to be cared for after such a vicious fuck. 

Harry set him down on the bathroom floor while he went about running him a bath. Eggsy watched him, deciding that, no matter what had happened between them, no matter the hardships they both faced in life - Harry would only ever want was best for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: 1,000 Years - The Gaslight Anthem


	10. Tonight I'll Get the Story Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter! I hope you've all enjoyed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for bearing with me while I get this done (I've been sick and working my butt off). This will be the last chapter! I thought I'd end it on a happy note cause lol I've been cruel to these smols. Anyway I'm so grateful for all the support I've had from everyone, it's almost been overwhelming! Don't forget to let me know what you thought! Thanks again!

It was the little things about Eggsy that Harry began to notice. The obvious had stopped being so overwhelming - the beauty in Eggsy’s eyes was now just a part of his everyday life and Harry accepted the sweetness of his smile as a given. He hadn’t been expecting the already marvellous boy to surprise him with something new everyday. 

For example, Eggsy sang in the shower when he thought no one could hear him. Harry was pleasantly surprised to arrive home from a ridiculously stressful mission to find Eggsy had let himself in and was singing to himself over the sound of the water. 

_”’This could be Rotterdam or anywhere, Liverpool or Rome-”_

Harry was quite happy to sit on the other side of the door and let Eggsy’s voice relax him. It hurt him to go without speaking to Eggsy for extended periods. During particularly secretive or complex missions, contact with anyone but the handler is strictly forbidden. Those missions used to be some of Harry’s favourites - the thrill of danger and importance exciting him. Now knowing there was a beautiful boy back home thinking about him made the possibility that he wasn’t going to come back seem very real. 

_”Because Rotterdam is anywhere, anywhere alone-”_

_The Beautiful South_ was the last thing Harry expected to catch Eggsy singing. He’d been in the car with him, watched him dance in his seat to some God-awful piece of British hip-hop (”It’s Lethal Bizzle, Haz! Better than the crap I bet y’ listen to!” He giggled, smiling at Harry with those eyes that he couldn’t ever say no to. At best he could manage a disgruntled eyeroll).

“Harry,” Eggsy’s voice came from above him, very real and not just a memory. He looked up and was met with the body of a God stood in front of him, wrapped in a towel around the waist. Eggsy’s body dripped little drops of water onto the floor and onto Harry, his chest red and warm from the shower. 

Harry scrambled to his feet and pushed his glasses up his nose a little. He both loved and hated the way Eggsy could catch him so offguard, make him feel like a nerdy schoolboy admiring the popular one from a distance. “You were singing _The Beautiful South_ ,” He stated, just to say something. 

The blush that covered Eggsy’s cheeks was unlike any Harry had ever seen before. Genuine embarrassment, despite how lovely he’d sounded. “Is that who wrote it? I just know it cause mum used to sing it to me, she sings it to Dais sometimes too,” Eggsy replied, trying to brush off his embarrassment. 

Harry smiled affectionately and leaned forwards to press a much overdue kiss to his lover’s lips. “Well I do wish you’d sing more often darling, but for now I want you to just kiss me,” 

Eggsy smiled and stood on tiptoes to return the kiss, arms slipping around Harry’s neck to save his balance. 

***

Another thing Harry had recently noticed about Eggsy was his poor impulse control. Sometimes, poor impulse control meant Eggsy couldn’t resist grinding his pretty little ass against Harry’s hips while the poor bloke was still shattered from round one. Eggsy often needed to be reminded that Harry wasn’t as young as his beloved, and as much as he’d like to spend hours making Eggsy scream, it wasn’t something he could on demand. 

Other times, Eggsy’s poor impulse control meant the arrival of one tiny dog. 

“So I bought a bulldog,” Eggsy said ever the phone, as though the purchasing of a bulldog was an everyday occurrence in his life. “His name’s J.B, and he’s so small right now but he’s gonna get bigger, yeah?” 

“Eventually, bulldogs are quite stocky dogs, they’re very strong too,” Harry replied. 

“Well I’m gonna bring him over later, yeah? He’s shakin’ a lot, scared shitless, daft bugger,” Eggsy said, affection for the creature already showing in his voice. “See y’ later, yeah babes?” 

Harry smiled and made an affirmative noise. He was excited to meet this new addition to what he had started considering ‘his family’, and Eggsy’s choice of breed was one he rather approved of. 

The third thing Harry realised about Eggsy was that he was lacking in general knowledge. Of course, Eggsy was street wise and had common sense, but he wasn’t the sharpest knife in the block. This had gradually become more apparent the more time they spent together, watching tea time telly on their lazy days. Maybe it was because Harry was an international agent who had travelled to almost every city on the globe, but Eggsy’s knowledge of capital cities was frightful.

For Harry, this realisation really hit home when Eggsy brought the latest addition to their family round for a visit one evening. He stood in the doorway with the tiny thing in his arms, grinning like the cat that got the cream. “Isn’t he cute!” He giggled, holding the definitely-not-a-bulldog out for Harry to see. 

“Eggsy, that’s a pug, my dear,” Harry said slowly. 

Eggsy’s face fell into a confused frown, pulling the pug into his chest for a cuddle. “A pug?” He checked, blinking at Harry. 

Harry stepped aside to let him in and tried to think of a way to explain the difference between a bulldog and a pug to someone who had paid good money for a bulldog puppy and got a tiny, shaking pug. 

Thankfully, Eggsy took it well and was baffled only by his own stupidity, surprised that he hadn’t known the difference between the two. He’d already fallen head over heels in love with the mutt and nothing would ever be able to separate them. Not even Harry’s insistence that dogs do not sleep on the bed. 

“But Haz, he’s so tiny! What if he gets cold or somethin’ in the night? What if ‘e’s scared of the dark? Or y’ weird butterflies and all the dead crap?” Eggsy whined, fluttering his eyelashes at him. Despite how gorgeous Eggsy’s puppy eyes were, Harry didn’t budge. Bed was for him and his lover only - that special place where all that mattered was the two of them. 

Harry’s stubbornness didn’t matter though. It never did, Eggsy would always get his own way. Saying no to Eggsy was just a challenge. He was awoken in the night by the feeling of the bedsheets moving and Eggsy slipping out of bed quietly. Eggsy getting out of bed always disturbed his sleep. What if he’d realised he could do better than an aging man that spent most of his time out of the country and had decided to sneak away while he had the chance? 

He lay awake until Eggsy returned, whispering quietly to himself. 

“’S alright boy, y’ can cuddle up to me and I’ll keep y’ nice and cosy,” He nuzzled his nose against a tiny bundle in his arms and slipped back into bed. 

Harry wanted to tell him to take the dog back downstairs and demand Eggsy cuddled him instead, but the softness to the boy’s tone and the loving look in his eyes was enough to convince him to let him stay. 

“Am I not good enough for you anymore, my love?” Harry joked, reaching up to pet the small pug gently. He’d never admit it, but the love Eggsy felt for J.B reminded him of the love he’d felt for his Mr. Pickles: a soft connection that made even him - a tough, ruthless killer of an agent- gentle at the core. Since the death of Mr. Pickles, this softness to his core began to harden again. Eggsy was the one to soften him again with his pretty smile with a missing tooth and a childlike innocence that Harry was powerless to resist.

Eggsy chuckled and placed the sleeping mass above the blankets and between their knees, so that he could still cuddle up to his man. He was warm, and Eggsy liked the little feeling that came over him when he was wrapped up in his arms. He was by no means small, but Harry made him feel that way physically. 

“We’re like a big ‘appy family now ain’t we?” He said in between kisses. He looked up at Harry through his eyelashes, and for the first time in a long while he felt stable. 

***

The fourth thing Harry realised about his lover was that he was never to be underestimated - ever. He may not be all that smart, sometimes it took him a little while to get a joke, and Harry had grown accustomed to his simple way of thinking. Eggsy’s tastes were simple and unrefined, he was easy to please and easy to upset, and Harry loved learning all the little things that made him tick. Just as Harry thought he had the boy mapped out, another surprise came his way. 

Eggsy had been on edge for a few days, he could tell. His fingers twitched as though they were itching for a cigarette and he followed Harry from room to room as though the thought of being alone was too much. At first this need to be close to him was endearing, but eventually it began to grind on Harry’s nerves. 

“Eggsy, if there’s something you’d like to say I’d appreciate it if you just spat it out,” Harry sighed after Eggsy had spent the morning shyly following him around, more aggravation in his voice than he intended. 

The boy seemed startled, not expecting to ever be confronted in such a way by Harry. His Harry was kind and patient with him, never snapped or made him uncomfortable. 

Harry sighed again and crossed the room, placing his hands at Eggsy’s elbows, coaxing him into a hug. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to come across as rude, but this string of internationals are driving me up the wall,” He kissed the top of his head and rocked him from side to side. Maybe his bad mood was rubbing off on Eggsy, and that’s why the boy was walking on eggshells around him. 

Harry had never tried to hide his profession from Eggsy, after all, he’d admitted to him that he worked for MI5 at the end of their investigation. Of course he kept the details private, never shared more than he needed to know. Eggsy was only aware that his Harry was a spy, not a Kingsman. He knew of the shop, only because Harry had insited he have a suit fitted. 

“MI5 agents don’t get to go abroad, Harry,” Eggsy mumbled into his chest. 

Harry instantly stopped his gentle rocking, grip momentarily tightening on Eggsy’s shirt. Of course MI5 didn’t get international missions. Even if they did, and MI5 agent wouldn’t get several international missions on the bounce like Harry did. How could Harry be so stupid to forget that? 

“So who are y’ actually workin’ for?” Eggsy asked, looking up. “Y’ got some other bloke in another country that y’ can’t keep y’ hands off?” He was joking, but that constant self doubt that haunted him since his teenage years was there. What if Harry had another man? What if it wasn’t just one man, but many people scattered across the globe that Eggsy couldn’t even dream of competing with?

Harry tried to think of a response quickly. His tongue flicked out along his bottom lip. He noticed the bags under Eggsy’s eyes, the exhaustion that seemed to drip from him, like he hadn’t had a decent nights sleep in week. 

Eggsy scoffed and rolled his eyes, annoyed at the time it was taking for Harry to think of something to say. He didn’t expect anything but more lies, but he wanted to hear his side of the story. He wriggled out of his grasp and kicked at a dining chair, falling into the seat. “Y’ thought I weren’t gonna be smart enough to twig it, din’ y’? Thought y’ lyin’ could go right over my _fucking_ and I’d be none-the-fucking-wiser, yeah? Jus’ some stupid rent boy to y’,” Harry flinched as he raised his voice. 

In truth, Harry never expected Eggsy to know the difference between MI5 and MI6. He hadn’t known the difference between a pug and a bulldog. He could lie again, tell Eggsy he’d meant MI6, but Eggsy was smarter than that: _”If y’ worked for MI6, how’d y’ get involved with me and Charlie?”_

“I did lie, I’m sorry, and you’re not stupid, I underestimated you,” Harry began to explain. Hearing Harry’s voice seemed to calm the growing anger in the boy, and his shoulders slouched in defeat. “I can’t tell you who I work for, they’re an international intelligence agency operating at the highest level of discretion if I told you someone would be after you, but I can take you to the place we use as a cover,” He offered his hand to Eggsy. 

The boy glared at him with suspicion before taking him up on his offer. “Y’ didn’t trust me not to say nothing?”

“I trust you with my life and more, but my employers won’t,” He kissed the back of his hand and pulled Eggsy into his arms again, wanting to see him smile and to feel him fall so eagerly into the embrace. “Would you like to see the place we work from?” 

Eggsy nodded, but still dodged the kiss Harry tried to pull him into. 

The taxi ride to the shop was tense and Eggsy remained at arms distance. Normally when Harry called them a cab, Eggsy liked to swing his legs over Harry’s and watch the world pass by, fascinated by the constant movement of the city around him. Now he remained slouched in the corner, arms folded across his chest and head rested against the window. He looked tired, like he’d give anything to be anywhere else. 

Closed for bank holidays, the tailor shop appeared shut to those just passing by. Upstairs, Harry knew there would be all sorts of people, fundamental to the organisation’s smooth running milling around. He’d like to avoid bumping into them if at all possible. Eggsy gave him that suspicious glare again, recognising the place almost immediately. 

He seemed bewildered by the green paper and Cherry Tree furniture. There were artifacts and pieces of art worth more than he could ever imagine; ancient Grandfather clocks and diamonds hanging from chandeliers. He ran his fingertips along the displays of fabrics, like he’d done whilst trying decide which one he wanted his own suit made from. Now he wondered if these were just simply fabrics, or something more. He glance up, still chilled by the sets of antlers that hung from the ceiling, surrounding the chandelier. The stag heads unnerved him too, they looked too alive for his liking. 

“Y’ brought me here to get a suit,” He commented, turning to Harry with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. 

“Because this place is important to me, as are you,” He replied. He wanted to step forwards and kiss a smile onto his face, but he could see in the way he held himself that Eggsy didn’t completely believe him. He’d need to break the rules if he really wanted to convince him. “Come with me,”

He beckoned Eggsy towards fitting room three with a sly smirk. The boy followed reluctantly. He was unimpressed by the blandness of the room, the same green paper and Cherry Tree furniture. He raised an eyebrow at Harry in the mirror. “Pull the hook on your left,” 

Eggsy obliged, eyes widening for a split second as the hook gave way beneath his fingertips. The door swung open, leading into a white tiled washroom with clear white lighting. Eggsy turned to Harry with a confused yet excited grin on his face. 

“Well go on now, don’t be nervous,” Harry gave him a gentle push and followed him inside, watching him look around the room in wonderment. The white washroom opened into another room, with the same Cherry Tree coloured wooden furniture and golden lights illuminating huge cabinets. In the center of the room was an ottoman, made of that tartan fabric that all the soft chairs on the shop floor. Eggsy was sure he’d seen that pattern in Harry’s home too. 

“Along with all our suits being bulletproof, we have our own weapons, like James Bond, if you will,” Harry explained. Eggsy’s eyes were wide and reflecting in the lights of the room, the glint of gold matching the glint of his eyes. To Harry, Eggsy was a pretty when his eyes were like a child in a sweetshop. 

“So y’ got a bloke like Q an’ all?” He asked. 

Harry smiled and nodded. He doubted Merlin would like to be compared to Q, he saw himself as a much smarter innovator, with better ideas (although he will admit that the Lotus Esprit was a marvellous idea, and the idea to make the Kingsman taxis become submarines if necessary were a direct inspiration). 

“Show me some of this gear then,” Eggsy said, picking up a lighter and toying it around between his fingers. He leant against the cabinet, admiring the glint of gold. 

“Well what do you think that does?” Harry asked, mirroring his stance. 

Eggsy shrugged. “Electrocute y’,” He guessed. 

“No, this will electrocute you though,” He pointed to the signet ring on his right hand. “ _That_ , my dear, is a hand grenade,” 

Eggsy’s eyes widened, and his hands stilled immediately. “Shut up!” He said in disbelief, a grin spreading across his face. “Y’ kidding yeah?”

“I’d demonstrate it if I could,” Harry replied, stepping closer to him. He prised the lighter from his fingers before he found a way to set it off accidentally a placed it back on the shelf. “Does this help you trust me a little more?” He pinned Eggsy to the bit of pannelling between the cabinets with his hips and mouthed at his earlobe. 

“Not that I didn’t trust y’, jus’…I never expected y’ to be honest with me, nobody ever has been, why should I expect anythin’ different from y’? So when everythin’ was goin’ well, I knew somethin’ had to be wrong, y’ had to be lyin’ somewhere,” 

It hurt Harry to know that Eggsy carried the same standard of emotionally and physically abusive, manipulative men forward from his relationship with Charlie. As though men like Charlie and all the men he exposed him to were the norm, and that’s all Eggsy should ever expect from men. He was weaker, emotionally if not always physically, and helpless to careful manipulators like Charlie. 

“I won’t ever hurt you like he did,” He promised, hands carding through his hair. He pressed their foreheads together so that Eggsy could see how serious he was. 

“That’s what he said,” Eggsy sighed sadly. He hadn’t thought about the abuse for a while. Sometimes, when Harry had been away from home for a while, his mind drifted to the feeling of complete disgust and his skin would crawl as he remembered some of the things he’d done and had been done to him. He cuddled J.B and recounted the worst of it to the clueless pug, knowing he’d never be able to tell Harry. 

“He’s gone now, it’s only me and I love you,” Harry replied softly, pecking Eggsy’s lips sweetly. 

“Y’ love me?” 

“Yes, silly, I love you,” Harry chuckled, smiling at the shocked look on his face. 

There was a pause, Eggsy’s hands opened and closed around the lapels of Harry’s jacket as he ran those words around in his mind. Eventually, one leg slid up to wrap around Harry’s thighs, a warm smile spreading across his face as he pulled him in for a deep kiss. His arms wrapped around his neck, letting Harry lift him further up the wall so that he could wrap both his legs around Harry’s. 

“I love y’ too Haz,” He mumbled against his lips, breathless from the kiss and the overwhelming feeling of belonging that Harry gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Outright - Wild Party 
> 
> Thank you all again for the overwhelmingly nice things you've said! If you like, you can find me on [Tumblr!](http://christiancat.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I will eventually be going through and fixing all the mistakes and errors and such, but finding time is an issue. Thanks again!


End file.
